The Adventures of Team SYVR
by Mik Sunrider
Summary: These AU characters belong to Madgamer2k7 of Deviant Arts, I just love his/her design and they look like they are ready to tell their story. So come with me as we learn about the 15 year old Mad Genius, her insane Berserker sister and their robot friend as they navigate the halls of Beacon Academy learning about friendship, teamwork and life it's self.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY:**

 **Team SYVR**

 **A RWBY AU Adventure**

 _ **I do not own anything related to RWBY, all characters, worlds and stories belong to Rooster Teeth production. Nor do I own anything in relation to team SYVR and any affiliated characters and world, those belong to belong to Deviant Art member Madgamer2k7**_ _ **(**_ _ **art/Team-SYVR-600137511**_ _ **)**_ _ **Go check out his/her work, well worth the visit.**_

 _ **I am merely dipping my toes in to this rich pool of ideas. And I hope that if Rooster Teeth and or Madgamer2k7 find out about this project that they will enjoy it or at least not sci their Grimm … er I mean lawyers on me.**_

 _ **This work will be rate M due to language used by the characters and some violent scenes, and smutty … wait ... nope no smutty, sorry boy and girls. Romance is possible but there will be no graphic smutty scenes. The romance will be between which ever characters wants it. And they will let me know who they want and when, I have a good idea where I want these stories to go but it has been my experience that sometimes what I want and what the characters want aren't always the same. And since it is their story and I am just the transcriber, I usually let them pick just how it will be told.**_

 _ **Lastly, I hope you, the reader, will enjoy these stories as well. Feel free to leave a review, I am a firm believe in 'there is no such thing as a bad review'. If you love my work, hate it, think it is the worst slop of the whole internet, tell me. Because when you do I know that I did something, said something that made you stop and go "Huh." And let's face it, even to us hacks, there is no better feeling then knowing you made someone go "Huh."**_

 _ **So then on with the show ...**_

* * *

Vale, a large, beautiful Kingdom with a rich history of diverse culture and tolerance for all has lead many to believe, and rightly so, that Vale is the most desirable location in all of Remnant to raise a family, to start a new business, to study and learn, to live freely as one chooses. With it's many fine universities, including one of the Four Academies that specializes in training the next generations of Hunter and Huntress, Beacon Academy, located within the bounds of their walled city, some of the finest minds in the fields of Dust, medicine and the Arts have flocked here for years since the end of the Great War, eighty years ago. The Age of Peace has been extremely kind to the citizens of Vale, allowing them to prosper and grow without much interference from a repressive government of the past.

The government of Vale, a council made up of three members who serve only two four year terms, was just large enough to maintaining the hospitals, regulate commerce, sanitation, fire, police and the courts. There wasn't even a standing army, instead they relied on a civilian militia, which its members were required log in so many hours of training per year as well as maintaining their own weapons and ammo. For the threat of Grimm attacks inside and outside of the Kingdom, the graduates of Beacon more than fulfill the role of guardians of the people.

And thanks to the vigilance and merciful, but firm hand of police and court systems; criminal activities were almost unheard of …

 _Almost._

And that qualifier always made Roman Torchwick a very happy man indeed. It always warmed his cold heart to know that the government of Vale worked so hard to keep his competition in check while he had free reign of the city. Roman's organization certainly wasn't the largest criminal gang in Remnent, true, and the thirty two year old man was not from an old school mob that could trace its roots back hundred of years. No, but he was an up and comer in the underworld and, with no modesty at all, he is the best in the business. Even as a juvenile, knocking over small convince stores and running scams on a street corner, he had never been caught, yet, and has never spent a minute in jail.

One of the reasons he is the best, he has all but eliminated most of the serious competition by focusing on not only expanding his empire by any means necessary but by also knowing who was doing what and when. Knowledge, as those goody two shoes were often to say smugly, was power. And that is what drove Roman more than anything else; power. Most of the time, those goody two shoes spouted off nonsense, but he also knew good advice when he heard it. That was one piece of advice he took to heart.

Very early in his career, he had developed his own network of informants and spies, to keep an eye on the other gangs in the city. Most of the information was worthless as the scum who had it but every once in while those spies had open doors he would have never seen otherwise. So, sometimes, when it was in his best interest, he would move in during another gang's operation and stealing the goods himself and leave the others holding the bag. Other times, all it took was a quick call to the local police to tip them off to a crime that was about to happen.

After all, those pesky good doers were always eager for any hint of action, to rush in and split some heads open; who was he to deny someone else their fun … as long as didn't interfere with his own goals. In fact, his 'tips' had proven so reliable that the police hardly question them anymore.

Which worked out perfectly because for this evening, for this job, which was ambitious, even for himself, he needed every bit of luck he could make.

His new 'partner', he refuses to say employer even to himself even though that was closer to the truth, had big plans for not only Vale but the whole world and he was in on the ground floor.

She obviously knew quality when she saw it.

The biggest monkey wrench to her grand master plans, unfortunately, required very large supply of Dust. Far larger than he would normally attempt to steal in one night. _But the bigger the risk, the greater the gains … or something like that,_ he thought as he and his new 'muscles' parked their cars one block east of the store he had already cased for jobs like this one. Stopping briefly to light his cigar, he watches his temporary help out of the corner of his eye.

He despises having to rely on outside help, especially since he had to go to one of the biggest informants in the city for the extra muscle. Forget the fact that his new 'partner' had droned on endlessly for the need of secrecy, especially at this early junction, he just didn't trust that fat Jr. any further then he could throw the man. One can never trust a man who sold secrets for a living, even if he was reliable, especially if he was reliable. Roman didn't get this far by blindly trusting anyone, not even his own mother.

The fact that his own good luck charm, the only one whom Roman allowed himself to feel a small amount of trust with, was not here with him only added to his annoyance. Unfortunately, for this job, he needed serious muscle and while his four foot ten inch, mute, his enforcer / bodyguard was very useful for many jobs, hauling away Dust crates was not one of them. Neo, the chocolate and strawberry hair little cutie was small but had a sadist streak that, quite frankly, gave him pause from time to time, was better suited for interrogations and her skills in martial arts has saved his bacon once or twice.

With a sigh, he motion for the eight men to follow him as a large cargo truck slowly kept pace with them. Even without his shinny protege, who has proven more loyal than a hundred other men he could think of, watching his back; this was a job that shouldn't go south. It was early evening, and the commerce section of the city was lightly populated, with most businesses already shut down for the day. And right now, a warehouse on the other side of town was being raided, much to the annoyance of a rival, by enough police to ensure a slower than normal response time if anyone did manage to call the police. A Red Claw raid down in the residential district that his new partner had arrange should keep any stray Hunter or Huntress occupied as well.

Every detail had been planned out and every scenario had been accounted for, this should be the easiest haul, even with this sub-par crew, he has attempted in years.

 _Should be_ was the key words.

For another saying bounce around in his head as he approached the Dust till Dawn store. One that he followed as closely as the Power saying; **Expect the unexpected**.

* * *

A yellow and black motorcycle slow to a stop near the owner's, and her passenger's, favorite Dust store, Dust till Dawn. After kicking the kickstand down, the older girl pulled off her goggles as well as her yellow, open face helmet, allowing her long golden blond hair to spill out over her shoulders and half way down her back. Running her hands through the mass of hair to fluff it out, she turns to her younger passenger.

"You could have said something about needing more Dust earlier you know, Ruby." Yang Xiao Long said with a grin she only reserve for her family, especially her little sister, the mad genius Ruby Rose.

"Oh come on," the red headed fifteen year old Ruby said, while hanging her red and black, full face helmet, that her dad made her wear while riding on the Bumble Bee, on the rear of the bike. "Like you are in such a hurry to get home anyway."

"Okay, you got me," Yang said with an air of indulgence as she swung her long legs over the bike. "Guilty as charge your Honor. I've been itching to get out of the house for over a week now anyways, ever since dad laid down the law on me after that last, minor, incident."

"Which was an excellent idea, if I may say so, Miss Xiao Long," the white ball with a small video screen, which it used to show it's emoticons, said in a very high pitch but rich, cultural voice. The ball was attached to Ruby's left arm; her mechanical arm that had replaced her real one when she was just six years old,

Nine years ago; Ruby and Yang had been visiting a Shnee Dust research lab with their dad and uncle when the terrorist group Red Claw launch an attack on the lab. During the attack the two young girls not only got separated, first from their dad, but also from each other. It was during the worst of the attack both had been injured severely with life altering effects.

Ruby's life had been saved by an experimental AI robot, who she later named Qber, when she had stumbled into his lab looking for help. Qber, who had used his own body as a shield, saved her life, but was unable to prevent her left arm from being crushed by part of the collapsing ceiling. Due to years of boredom and natural curiosity, Ruby had learned much about the workings of her new arm and Qber as well. This led to her experimenting with the arm, different machines around the house and at school, any weapons she might find and her savior's head, which was all that survive the ordeal as well. The end result of those hours spent with her arm made it very clear to everyone that her level of expertise and natural affiliation with all things mechanical far surpass many other so-called experts.

The ordeal had also left her a bit shy around people she didn't know and distrustful of anyone except Qber and Yang. Ruby, although not as hot headed as Yang, was not one to back down from a fight nor did she ever entertain a thought of fighting fair. While Yang burn hot, but would, within an hour or so, cool down; Ruby, on the other hand, is a sneaky, vindictive little squirt with a long memory. You never knew when or how she would strike back but she always did and in ways that have astounded adults around her. There was a good reason people called her the "Mad Genius" behind her back … and never, ever, whre Yang could hear them.

Qber, was given to Ruby to help her in her recovery since the project had been declared doomed after the attack assessment was completed. Since only his head had survived and the scientist that had built him hadn't survived the attack nor did any of her notes, the Shnee Corp. felt that reconstruction of the project was not feasible. Although, her uncle often quipped that the real reason was to keep their dad from suing the Shnee Corporation out of existence.

Ruby had taken her savior's head, which had originally been as big as their dad's, and compressed it down to the size of a softball, and weighing in at just a few pounds, all the while increasing the CPU and memory storage, allowing the AI to expand to five times it's original programming. Ruby, Yang and Qber had kept many of the improvements Ruby had made to him a secret, knowing full well that if the Shnee company ever found out the truth, they would demand his return.

As much as Qber annoyed Yang, she would rather rip out her own heart, then allow anyone to separate those two. And she knew for a fact that Qber would rather dive into a vat of molten lava then do anything to hurt Ruby. Even after all these years, he was not only her best friend, but he still protected her with everything he had.

"Oh, be quiet Cue Ball," Yang huffed out as Ruby detached the ball from her arm, allowing him to float over to Yang, while was using an angry Emote face on her. "You know it was completely unfair to ground me! No one even end up in the hospital this time."

"My name is Qber, as you well know Miss Xiao Long," the ball said in a very huffy voice. "And the point of the punishment, which your father imposed on you, was to help reinforce the concept of anger management, a concept that still eludes you to this day."

"Hey! That was almost totally not completely my fault!" Yang snapped back, putting both of her hands on her hips and a snare on her lips.

While those words would have been viewed by most as just normal teenage angst that countless other children have said in the past, there was a nugget of truth in the seventeen year old's words. It wasn't completely her fault.

Where as Ruby Rose had lost her left arm in the chaos of the Red Claw attack, Yang lost something more precious; her sanity.

While attempting to locate her little sister, Yang had stumbled into the supposedly secure room in which vials of experimental Dust crystals had been stored. Trapped and frozen with fear, Yang could only watch in horror as a nearby explosion had dislodged the shelves of crystals from the wall and igniting upon contact with the floor.

The result had been devastating.

The most visible change had been the drawing of a dragon that one of the nice ladies had drawn on her chest, to help her settle down so her dad and uncle could do their boring grown up stuff, was forever burned into her skin. A tattoo that glows with a terrible light whenever Yang falls into her berserk mode. No one is one hundred percent sure if being a berserk had always been her natural talent or if that had changed when the dust was forcefully in-bedded into her skin.

Not that it matters anymore.

Yang Xiao Long was a dragon now. Quick to anger and almost impossible to stop, Yang could take hits that would crush most humans and transform that energy into fuel for not only her rage but her own hand to hand combat. You just couldn't hit her hard enough in order to keep her down long enough for you to win the battle or to do the smart thing and run away. All you would do is give her more energy to hit you back with as much force as she took. And you couldn't talk her down once she got in her head to smash you; no one could, not even her father or uncle. Only Ruby had any chance of keeping her big sister in check. Only Ruby had the ability to calm the burning dragon, up to a point. Yang was a force of nature after all, and nothing could stop the sun from burning once ignited.

And may all the deities of heaven and hell have mercy on your soul if you even try to hurt her little sister.

"You are supposed to learn to ignore the cruelty of others towards you, not attempt to stuff the offenders into a sanitation pipe."

"Hey, that is why they have those pipes, you know; to flush the shit away." Yang retorted with a grin while Qber change his emote from a red angry face to a pinkish eye rolling one.

"Miss Xiao Long, may I remind you, once again, that a young lady such as yourself should not use such language. In a effort to serve Miss Rose in a more efficient manner, I have downloaded all the information on etiquette that I could find. After processing this information, I have deduce that this information would be as beneficial to you as it is to Miss Rose, so let me be very clear, once more, and inform you that it is very unladylike behavior and ..."

"Oh no, not that," Yang said in a mocking tone, bringing her left hand up to her ample breast that her tight, long sleeve, purple and yellow half shirt barely contain while bring her right hand up to her forehead. "No, say it ain't so Cue Ball! I'm being unladylike! Oh, woos is me! How will I ever get invited to the Ball and meet my prince charming now? Oh how, I ask you! Oh, hold me Cue Ball, I feel faint!"

"Ha. Ha."

"Oh come on, that was funny and you know it."

"I assure you, Miss Xiao Long, along with a vast library of etiquette, I also have an extensive list of humorous one liners, puns and other forms of literary comedy. When you finally achieve your goal of being 'funny', I shall be pleased to relay the proper response."

"Why you … how would you like me to throw you into next week."

"How would you like it if I 'fix' your hair dryer?" Qber said floating inches from her face, staring into her bright yellow eyes.

"What," Yang leans back in genuine shock. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Missy."

"Anything happens to any of my stuff and you find out what it's like to be a rotor rooter!"

"You … you beast! I am not some simple, average household appliance! I am a state of the art ..."

"I don't know, you can be a slippery little piece of ..."

"Guys, please. Not tonight." The almost whisper coming from the young redhead was barely heard over the noise of the city, but it was loud enough to get both her friends to look sheepishly at each other and apologies to her in an equally small voice. Leaning against Yang's bike, with her custom made goggles pushed back on her head and her arms crossed over her exposed midriff, Ruby went on. "I know you both love each other and never really mean any of those things you say, but can we, just for tonight, let it go. Yang leaves in two days for Beacon and this might be the last time, for who knows how long, we will be able to get together and hang out, you know."

Because of their disabilities, the already close sisters had grown tighter as they got older. They had no real friends, thanks to Yang's temper and Ruby's reclusive nature and both are subject to veil, and not so hidden, looks of contempt, anger, with whispered, mocking comments from the others' due to their conditions. Those words, those stares, had always hit Ruby the hardest since there was just no way to hide what happened to her.

When they were younger, they tried; they had tried so hard to be normal and be like the other kids, they really had. But children can be cruel to a girl with an arm that match her silver eyes. Taunts and tricks tested Yang's already fragile grip on the threads of sanity. Complaining to adults never worked, some of the adults were just a cruel as their children, others would look the other way; allowing those who were already guilty to enact revenge on the sisters for 'tattling'. As they got older, Yang's responses started to get more physical and much more frequent.

Their father tried to help them, Yang knew how much it hurt him to see his children in such pain and how much he really loved them both …

But.

Many nights, one or the other, or more often than not both, would lay in bed crying, asking the night sky, asking each other, that one question: why; why them?

Neither of the sisters knew how to solve their problems, except to say hollow words that grown ups always spouted off and give each other warm hugs. Qber tried as well to be helpful, and Yang knew he meant well and did appreciate all he did for Ruby, (not that Yang would ever admit it out loud) but in the end he was still a robot. There was only so much he could do to help, no matter how much research he conducted, no matter how many gigs of information he downloaded from the CCCT. At the end of the day, he as just a machine who didn't understand humans as well as other humans understood each other. So the two girls had to learn an early lesson, one that was repeatedly shoved in their faces almost daily; they could only rely on one another and never trust anyone else.

"I know sis," Yang said, laying one hand on Ruby's right arm. "You're right. This is supposed to be a party night! No tears tonight, just smiles and happy thoughts, right Qber?"

"Of course," the robot said as he floated up to hover between the two sisters. "And more to the point, Miss Rose, this shall not be the last occurrence for the three of us to spend time in each others company."

"That's right, Ruby!" Yang said with a huge grin. "Beacon isn't that far from Patch! I can make home on the weekends and during breaks."

"I am also confident that your father would not be adverse to you engaging in an afternoon trip to Beacon to spend time with your sister."

"And it will be only another two years and then you can come to Beacon! You are at the top of your class in combat and everything! You will have a hell of a lot easier time getting in then I did!"

"I won't if anyone figures out it was me who 'upgraded' Mr. Killman's home computer system." Ruby said with a wry grin on her lips.

"Please," Yang said, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders. "It's been six months; while everyone assumes it was you, why they do I have no idea. It's not like there was enough piece left of the security system after the whole system went screwy." Yang let out a hearty laugh as she recalled the rumors of dancing appliances with some new boy band music blare in the background, Grimm warning bells going off at 2 am, of lights flickering on and off so fast that the bulbs exploding in their sockets and other mayhem that plague the instructor's home until he had to rip the whole system out and replace it. "Even if you hadn't covered your tracks well, it ain't like anyone was looking that hard anyways. Even dad thinks the guy is a tool who got what he deserve."

"Yeah, right; if that is true, then why did dad give me the pleasure of chopping wood for two weeks straight?" Ruby asks with a smirk.

"Blah, we need the firewood anyway." Yang said, giving her sister a light slap on the head. Then Yang became quieter as she said, "Besides, it might be easier on you at Signal without me, you know, going all … hey, no hitting the abs!"

"Don't say that! It's not your fault, well, once in a while it might have been your fault; still, don't take all the blame on yourself! Those … those … poopy head … jerks, it's their fault! I know how hard you've tried but they don't care. I swear sometime they like getting their butts' smash by you!"

"Yeah, they are kind of a sadist bunch, aren't they."

"At least at Beacon, you will be around people who are more interested in becoming serious Hunters and Huntresses instead of … you know." Ruby kicked at the sidewalk, refusing to look at her sister or her friend. "I'm kind of jealous, I mean you are going to get to be around people who don't know you or think you are a freak or ..."

"You are not a freak, Ruby," Yang said softly, cutting off Ruby, but there was steel under those words that clearly came from all the love in her heart for her sister. "You are very special person who had a horrible accident, that is all. We both are and we can't forget that no matter what. Remember what dad always told us; we give in to despair, we let those jerks get to us, they win. And if there is one thing we both hate and that is to lose."

Ruby held her sister's gaze for a couple heart beats before giving Yang a bright smile, "Yeah, you're right, Yang. Thanks."

"Of course I am right, Ruby," Yang said, giving her sister a high five. "I'm your big sister, I am always right." Yang quickly glare at Qber before grinding out, "Don't say it, Cue Ball."

"Far be it for a simple robot such as myself to puncture your bubble of self delusion, Miss Xiao Long."

Ruby let out a real laugh as the two tried to out stare the other, "I can't take you two anywhere can I? Come on, let's go shopping before dad calls to tell us to come home."

* * *

 **Expect the unexpected.**

"Hey! What's going on in here?" A very youngish sounding girly voice said.

Roman looked up from the crystal he was examining to see two girls standing in the doorway. One was a tall blond, she had to be around 5'7" or 5'8" and her tight clothing didn't leave much to the imagination. She wore a yellow and purple crop shirt that exposes not only her abs, but a dragon tattoo on her upper chest. Clad in biker shorts and black legging that were as tight as the shirt, she was quite an impressive sight. Her friend was wearing a similar short / legging attire, although she had brown knee high boots instead of the black military style the other one wore. Her top, while she had less to flash, did expose her tight stomach. Both had that "I am athletic and I love to show it off" vibe, even if the shorter one had some weird red tinted goggles on top of her red hair and an artificial arm. That ball hover around her shoulder also looked out of place.

 _So much for a quiet night._ Roman though, as he straightens up. "Good evening ladies, welcome to Dust to Dawn. I am afraid that the store is temperately closed right now. But if you would be so kind as to follow my associates, they'll see that you are made comfortable until we are finished."

"Please girls, I don't want any trouble," the old proprietor of the store said as the redhead took a step away from the others.

"Get your hands on your head, missy?" One of the hired help said to the redhead who just stare at him.

"You are … robbing us?"

"Yeah, now move it." He said swing his sword in her direction.

"This is so cool!" As the taller girl glare at the man in front of her friend, the redhead jump up the air with a giggle and then pulled her goggles down over her eyes. "Qber! Quick our theme song!"

"We do not have a theme song." The ball said swing in front of the girl, it's screen going a dark red. "As for you, sir, I would advise you to be very careful with that over size butter knife if I was you."

"We do too have a theme song, I downloaded into you last week," the redhead said in a whiny voice.

"Ruby, not now," the older one said through clenched teeth.

Roman glance over to the taller one … _Why is her tattoo starting to glow?_ He wondered as another henchman pulled out his sword.

"You guys are no fun." Then she let out a yelp as the henchman pushed her against a display case.

"Hey, I'm not joking here, get your hands on your head or you will lose them!"

"Qber, is there anything in my probation stopping me from protecting my sister?"

"Nothing at all Yang." The ball said going completely black except for having two red eyes.

Roman wasn't sure what made him more nervous, the ball? The way the older girl smirked and giggled while her tattoo burn gold? Or how the old man went running from his store? "Well, shit ..."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Changing from M to Teen ... pretty sure it wouldn't get bad enough for M._

* * *

 _This is the life,_ Bob thought as he leaned back in the driver seat, waiting for the others to finish loading the truck. The other guys had to do all the heavy lifting, just like at Junior's place, and all he had to do was drive the truck. And unlike Junior, this new guy was going to give him an equal cut of the loot. _Who says crime doesn't pay._

And it had been a fairly quiet as well, all he has seen so far was two kids walking into the store. He didn't even bother giving out any warning, he knew …

"Ahhhh!"

Bob sat up straight to see an old man run out of the store and down the street as fast as his old legs could carry him. While staring at the sight of the man ducking down behind a garbage can, something hit the truck hard enough to rock it. Glancing out the driver side mirror, he saw one of his pals slide down the side of the truck leaving a huge human size dent. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Ruby jumped over the body of the man who had pushed her into the display case, he had been knocked out by Qber's tazer attack, to grab the gun of the man who was about to shoot her sister. Yang had her back turned to them after tossing one of the goons into the truck outside, so she had no idea someone was going to shoot her. Not that a single bullet could hurt her much, but it could, if the goon empty his clip into her. And theme song or not, no one is going to hurt Yang while she was around.

As he cried out in pain, due to Ruby had grabbed his hand as well as the gun, thus crushing them both, as Yang swung around and punched him in the chest, sending him flying towards the back of the store.

"Three down and six to go," Ruby said cheerfully.

"Get behind me and stay down," Yang said as three more idiots approached them.

"What? No way, I want to have some fun too."

"Ruby, you can't take or throw a punch, now get down!" Yang yelled as she swung her fists at the two goons rushing her.

Ruby, wanting to prove her sister wrong, reached out with her left hand, catching the sword the man had in her grip. Giving him a smirk, she snaps the sword in two and then swung her right hand into his jaw.

"Owie!" Ruby scream out holding her meat hand in her metal one while dancing in place.

The man returns the smirk while rubbing his chin. "Oh my, ouch," he said sarcastically. He might have said more, if Yang hadn't punched him through the wall into the business next door.

"Don't touch my sister!" Yang growled at the unconscious man then turn to Ruby. "And I told you, to stay behind me!"

"Hey, I could handle him," Ruby said defensively, while Yang didn't say anything but just glare, Ruby went on to say, "Well, I could have eventually."

"Ladies," Qber said floating up to them. "I would hate to interfere in any post battle assessment except there are three potential hostiles leaving through the front door as I speak."

"Well, why didn't you stop them?" Rudy sputtered out as she too head back toward the entrance.

"Protocol forbids me to take offensive action against humans who are no longer ..."

"Fine," Ruby grounded out as she came to a stop outside Dust to Dawn. The large truck that had been parked out front was now speeding away to the West with one of the goons behind the wheel, while the ring leader and two other goons were heading East on foot towards a group of parked cars. "Yang check on Mr. Chow; Qber, set off the alarms."

Reaching behind her, Ruby unhooked _Crescent Rose_ from her belt and snapped it into sniper mode. Slapping it on her left arm, she pulled out a single projectile from her belt to load in the weapon. Using her custom made goggles, she was able to line up the shot. With her goggles, she could get wind direction and speed, target speed and direction, distance, height and the ability to zoom in close enough to see the cracks in the wall over a mile away. With _Crescent Rose_ attached to her metal arm, she has a much more stable platform and be able to wirelessly update and make the minute changes to her aim without upsetting her position.

As the getaway car did a 180 in the street, Ruby called out to her partners, "Clear the line, firing in three, two, one!"

Just before the getaway car turn left at the next intersection, the homing device hit the trunk dead center. Now, no matter where it went in Vale, Ruby could track it. At least, for another two hours anyways, she still hasn't worked out the battery issues on her homing beacons. But a hit was a hit, and putting away _Crescent Rose_ she skipped back to Yang and Qber.

"Come on guys, we need to get that truck!" Ruby said, grabbing Qber out of the air on the way to the motorcycle.

"Don't worry Mr. Chow, we'll get your Dust back," Yang called over her shoulder as she caught up to her sister and saw her attach the Cue Ball to a plate in front of the bike that hadn't been there a moment ago. "What the … did you work on my bike again?"

"It's just a plate for Qber to hold on to while I use _Crescent Rose_. I can't have him on my arm and shot at the same time!"

"I told you Ruby, don't touch _Bumble Bee_ without telling me!"

"I said I was sorry after that last time, Yang," Ruby said, holding on for dear life as her sister spun the bike around to chase down the truck. "Don't be such a crappy McGee!"

"How are we going to stop that truck anyways?" Yang yelled back as she weaved in and out of traffic.

"Working on it," Ruby said as she slid the face shield up on her helmet to give her a clearer view for her goggles. "Qber, what kind of truck is that?"

"It is a late model, 40 ft , triple axle, heavy industry with a box cargo container. Standard 8 speed automatic transmission with 18000 HP electric motor, Dust chamber is located on the passenger side beneath the passenger steps, battery and air tanks on the driver side, battery beneath the driver steps, air tank just aft."

"Single tank?"

"Affirmative."

"Perfect," Rudy got _Crescent Rose_ in the sniper rifle mode and slap it on her left arm again.

"What's the plan?"

"Take out that air tank and the brakes should slam tight, causing the truck to come to a stop."

"If the recommended maintenance has been performed," Qber put in. "If the brake pads are not at proper specifications, they will lose control of the vehicle before their inertia had been arrested."

"It looks like a rental so odds are it has been maintained."

"Why not just shoot out the tires?" Yang asked as she maneuvered around the other vehicles on the street, many who were now at a standstill after being cut off by the crazy driver in the truck. "This jackass is going to kill someone if we don't get him to stop."

"If I don't hit the tire perfectly, the bullet will just bounce off the tire and might hit someone else. Besides, he would lose control if I hit the front tires, which I would have to since the rear tires won't stop him, just slow him down."

"You're the Tinkerer, you know best."

"Qber, hack into traffic control, give us green lights for two miles and red for another mile behind us and have them go red as soon as we pass under them."

"As you wish, Miss Rose."

"Yang, stay to his left if you can," Ruby swung her arm to cross her body and began lining up her shot. "Qber, check my shot."

"Miss Xiao Long, two degrees to your left if you would and Miss Rose five mm higher. Green lights in five – four – three – two -now."

It too about two blocks before Ruby felt comfortable saying, "Clear the line, the weapon is hot, shot in five – four – three – two," at one Ruby pulled the trigger. Even without looking through her scope or with the help of her goggles, she knew she hit her mark. All three axles began to smoke and she could hear the squeal of brakes locking up over the sound of Yang's bike. Within two more blocks, the truck came to a screaming stop, without any apparent damage to its cargo. As soon as they got close enough, she told Qber what she needs him to do next. "Yang, stop next to the driver door; Qber, fry those electronics."

"Why didn't we do that to begin with?" Yang asked as Qber flew off his perch and ducked under the truck.

"Yang, you know he can't fly fast enough to keep up with us, let alone that truck, besides, if he tried it from _Bumble Bee,_ he would have fried your bike." Once Qber floated back up to the bike, Ruby had him give Yang directions to the other getaway car while she put the weapon back on her back. "How far away are they?"

"5 point 6 miles North to Northeast of our current position."

"Okay, I'm going to call Vale Police and let them know about this guy." Tapping her arm, she had the CPU in her arm call the closest police station.

 _"Vale Police station five, how may I help you,"_ the nice lady asked.

"Hi, I'm just calling to let you guys know that there is a large cargo truck stop in the middle of Boy Ista street ..."

"It's Buena Vista, Ruby," Yang said, even over the speaker in her helmet, Ruby could hear her grin.

"That's what I said Burno Vice street … hey, stop laughing at me!"

 _"Miss? Miss, are you there ..."_

"I'm not laughing at you, I am laughing with you. I swear."

 _"Miss? Are you alright? Do you need medical ..."_

"No, you're not! You're being a big meanie!"

"No, I am not, anyways, just tell them the truck is parked in front of that clothing store, Scarlatina Boutique."

"Fine! Hey, are you still there?"

 _"Yes, miss are you okay?"_

"Oh yeah, I am just peachy. Thank you for asking, how are you?"

 _"You said something about a truck?"_ The nice lady said after a moment or two pause.

"Oh yeah, the truck from the Dust to Dawn robbery is parked in front of Scarlatina Boutique on Blue Na Visa st. It's been disable but I'm not sure if the bad guy is still with the truck, so you might want to hurry over there."

After another long pause the lady asked, _"Am I correct in assuming that you are one of the two girls who help foil the crime at Dusk to Dawn?"_

"Yep, that was us! Just doing our part to help the citizens of Vale!"

 _"Err, yes, we … um, thank you for your help ..."_

"We're still helping, we are tracking the ring leader. Right now, he is on Achievement Drive heading North. We are about four miles behind him as we speak."

 _"You are what?"_

"They got a good head start on us, but we will be on them in no time! You can count on us!"

 _"Um, Miss, for your safety I must insist ..."_

"Aha, thanks for your concern but don't worry about us. We are really good at this kind of stuff, we had the best teachers at Signal; besides, we're being very careful. We're wearing our helmets after all."

 _"Miss, please, for your safety I must ask ..."_

"Oops, got to go," Ruby said, cutting her off. "I'll call you back if there are any changes. Bye!"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, she was just starting to sound like dad."

"Pfth, grownups."

"I know, right?"

"Speaking of adults; your father is calling."

"Patch him through my scroll, Cue Ball."

A bright light above and behind them suddenly appeared, Ruby had to dial down her goggles to see anything. She wasn't sure, but she thought it might be a bulkhead from one of the news stations here in Vale.

"Hey dad, what's up? Huh, huh. Naw, she's still with me."

"Tell dad I said hi!"

"What was that dad? Yeah, we just have a couple more things to do and we will be heading home."

"Don't forget to tell dad I said 'Hi', Yang!

"Wait … what was that … aw, you worry too much dad, we have both been really good tonight. Yeah … Dad! What's wrong … dad? Dad, why are you screaming? Dad, please, stop screaming. I can't understand you when you are yelling … we are? No way! Hey Ruby, dad says we are on the news! Live!"

"We are? No way! This is so cool! Suck it, you guys at Signal!"

"I know, they can just shove their … DAD! My helmet has earphones you know, you don't have to scream like that. Dad … dad calm down. Dad, you know how … it is hard for me to … dad, I can't concentrate on driving with you screaming at me. I said I can hear you! Dad … dad, you're not listening … of course I can hear you! Look, I'll call back when you calm … yes, you need to calm ... I am being calm! Look dad … dad … if you would just listen … fine, be that way, I am hanging up now dad … goodbye dad." Yang shook her head, "Man, and they say I am hot headed."

"You didn't tell dad I said hi," Ruby said in a dejected tone. When both Yang and Qber turn to look at her, she cross her arms in defiance. "Well, you didn't."

"We have closed the distance with our target, we are now within a mile."

"So what's the plan now, Tinkerer?"

"Get me a bit closer," Ruby said while once again pulling her weapon off her back. When they got within a hundred yards, she activated her weapons again. This time she let extent all the way out to it full form, a 6 foot long scythe.

"What the hell are you ..."

Before Yang could finish her question, Ruby spun the scythe around so the rifle barrel and the blade point down and behind her. With one shot, she was flying through the air, heading straight and true towards the bad guys.

* * *

"Told you that you had the stuff to make it," the grizzly old man said to Sun as he took a swig out of his flask.

"I never had any doubts," 17 year old Sun Wukong, the orphan Faunus from the land of Vacuo said with a grin that had gotten out of many situations during his somewhat checkered past. As a boy, he had developed his skills at stealing, acrobatic stunts and fighting with his long lost parents' weapons: Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. A six foot staff that could be separated into two separate three foot nunchucks slash pistols. Back in Vacuo, he was considered somewhat of a semi-famous public nuisance, due to the number of thefts he had committed, many were done for the thrill of it all. Except to eat, he rarely kept anything he stole, instead he would toss them aside as if they were worthless junk, regardless of their true worth.

"Just don't get cocky, kid," the old man Qrow Branwen said, giving him that 'stare' again. The same stare he gave Sun six months ago when he did the impossible, he had actually got the monkey boy.

How that old man had done it, it wasn't something Sun could completely wrapped his head around. Being one of the best hunters in all of Vale might have something to do with it, but he had avoided Hunters in Vacuo before with little trouble. And he had only been in Vale for six months, not enough time to even warrant this kind of attention. All Sun knew was he had snatched a piece of jewelry from some vendor, no one had even seen him, or so her he had thought when this old goat grab him by the tail. Sun was able to wiggle his way free, that was no problem for him. Except, every time he thought he had lost the old man, he would suddenly appear in front of him. It was like he could fly or something.

When Qrow finally ran him down, instead of taking him to jail as he expected, the old man asked him if he ever thought of becoming a Hunter. That was six months ago and tonight, they were in this tavern celebrating his passing the entry exam into the Beacon Academy.

"Getting into Beacon was the easy part, it only gets harder here on out. But keep your wits about you, listen to your instructors and trust your team; and you might just live long enough to graduate and not end up in the belly of some Bewolf."

"I ain't worry, I can handle anything that comes my way," Sun proclaims as he slurped up the last of his noodles.

"Hehe, now you sound like my nieces. Speaking of which, my eldest niece is going to Beacon this term as well. Yang Xiao Long, is her name and she has a bit of a … let's say … anger management issues, so it would be in your best interest to … make … sure ..."

"Yo Qrow, you okay?" Sun asked as the old man seems to be lost in thought as he stared at one of the monitors situated around the tavern. It was a breaking news alert and it was showing two people on a black and yellow motorcycle flying down the street after some nondescript car. Suddenly, the one in the back, with a wicked looking scythe, not unlike Qrow's own weapon, launched in the air and slam into the car. Sun let out a whistle while Qrow lets out a groan while giving himself a face palm. Sun looked over at the old man and said, "Hey, come on, that was pretty impressive, you got to admit."

Qrow just glare at him as he pulled out his scroll, as it buzzed, he answered it without even looking to see who was calling. "Yeah, Ti; I'm watching the news too." Qrow then had to hold the phone away from his ear, Sun could hear some guy screaming on the other end but couldn't make out what the guy was saying. "I'm sure they will be fine … no, I make some calls … don't ..."

Then the car slammed into sending the scythe wielder went flying a good hundred yards or so into a parked car. The one on the bike threw off her helmet, Sun could see clearly now it was a girl, and it look as if she burst into flames!

"Got to go Ti! I'll call you back later!" Grabbing a bunch of bills, he threw them on the table and grab Sun. "Come on, time to meet the family." On the way out the door, he made another call, which took only seconds for that person to answer. "Glynda? Qrow, I'm going to need a solid from you."

* * *

 _Well, this is an interesting turn of events,_ Roman though, as a large blade puncture the roof of the car, barely missing his precious hide by a mere inch. And on the hood of the engine, he could see that wack job dressed in red staring intently at him. And, as par for the course this evening, those two rent a goon in the front seat decided to panic rather than do something constructive; like killing her.

 _No_ , as he pulled himself out of the rear seat, _that idiot behind the wheel decided to slam into a parked car._ While it did send the girl and her toy flying, it would allow that other one to catch him. And the way his luck was going tonight, Red probably wasn't even phased by the sudden stop.

"You two are worth every penny, I assure you." Roman growled out as he left the now useless car. "Don't just sit there, go kill them before they get a change to kill us." Following his own advice, he used his cane rifle at the blond coming up behind them. She swerved out of the way, leaving him an avenue of escape. Running as fast as he could, without looking behind him Roman headed across the street, towards the top of a small warehouse, while pulling out his scroll. "I'm going to need that ride after all." He said quickly before anyone could trace the call. His new partner would not be pleased to have their conversation tapped. Pausing at the top, he saw that the older girl was on fire, literally, as she punched one of his helpers across the street, through a parked car and hitting the building he was standing on so hard it actually shook. "Don't you children have a curfew?"

Red got up and jogged over to the dragon girl, they were both looking up and down the street, oblivious to his true position. Had he not been so annoyed with their antic tonight, he might have done the smart thing and kept his head down until his ride arrived. But they ruined a large heist, costing him many liens and time, plus with those news hounds circling overhead, broadcasting his failure to all of Vale. So, no, clearly, he wasn't, thinking straight as he launched several high explosive dust shoots at them from his cane.

Roman's scroll beeped, letting him know he had a message. Reading the text, he calmly walks to the other side of the building. So engross in his apparent victory, he was taken by surprise when something slammed into his back. After tumbling a few times, he raised his head to see that Red, kneeling in front of him with that look of determination.

"Well, you are a tenacious little girl, aren't you." He said standing up and grabbing his derby. "Sorry Red, but recess is now over, forever." He launched a devastated attack as she, somehow, was able to dodge most of his hits. When she slipped up and fell to the rooftop, he knew he had her, her friend still not made it up here and his ride had just arrived. With a huge grin, he launched another round …

To have it blocked by a Huntress! And it would have to be that witch Goodwitch! _Can this night get any worst!_ Roman was a gambling man, but even he knew when it was time to fold. Running as fast as he could, he leaps into the waiting bulkhead as the Huntress launched her counter attack against him. Rushing to the cockpit, he told his partner, "We got a Huntress!"

She left the controls to him, heading back to the open hatchway. As he brought the vehicle back under control, he saw the blond had joined the other two women on the roof. He pulled the craft way from the building, to make sure the flame girl doesn't jump over to them. It took a couple minutes for his new partner to get enough of an upper hand for him to get away.

As she walked back to the control center, he gave her sneer; "Well, that could have gone better, damn kids."


	3. Chapter 3

_I think I'm going to be sick,_ Ruby thought as Yang, their uncle and that kid, Sun, disembark from the airfoil to stand on the grounds of Beacon Academy.

"I still can't believe I have to wait a whole semester before dad will let me have my bike back." Yang said, she's walking in front of Ruby and still loudly complaining to Uncle Qrow about her bike being impounded and the conditions their dad set before he was willing to get it out of the impound lot.

"There are ways to get you … err," Sun started to say, but was cut off by Yang being … well … Yang.

"Touch anything of mine and they will find you hanging from a tree by your guts!"

"Well, that's better than how most people want to hang me." Sun said, with a smirk on his face.

"I don't waste my time looking for something that small, Stray."

"Is everything all right, Miss Rose," Qber asked, hovering near her left shoulder.

"I think so," Ruby said, pulling her hoodie over her head while timidly followed her family towards the main campus. "I'm excited to be here and honored as well, it's not every day someone like me is allowed to skip two whole years. And I'm thrilled to be with Yang … it's just." Ruby gave her best friend a small shrug of her shoulders. "Kind of intimidating too, you know. I don't want anyone to think that I think I am too good for them or something. I just, kind of, want to be an ordinary girl like everyone else. I just want to fit in."

"Miss Rose, Ruby, you are not ordinary, "Qber said, zipping around to face her. "No person accept into Beacon is in the human nor faunas average threshold for athletics or intelligence, every being here is 'extraordinary'. You have an amazing intellect that allows you to understand mechanical, electronic and computer systems at a level in which few organics could achieve. A skill that no doubt that will cause your classmates to appreciate you."

"You mean shun, don't you." Ruby whispered, looking down on her left arm. "I just want to fit in Qber, now it's going to be even harder. I should have told Headmaster Ozpin no. But … I got all caught up in the excitement of that night, meeting him face to face after all the stories dad and Uncle Crow told us about him. A chance to be a Huntress, to help people." Ruby took a deep breath, "I should have waited, should have gone back to Signal Academy. Where I belong, you know."

"Nonsense! You belong here, with your sister, attending the premier, no, an elite school for Hunters. While your arm was the key to achieve your goal of being a Huntress, Miss Rose, it also allows you to show the world something about you far greater than all your skills ever could. It shows the world that you never entertain the thought of giving up, that you are not the type of person who fails. Miss Rose, Ruby, you took a terrible tragedy and turn into an opportunity few could ever hope to achieve. Please, do make an attempt to forget those degenerates juveniles at Signal, who lack the mental faculties to appreciate the depth of your intellect."

"I don't know Qber, they knew enough to call me the 'Mad Genius', and that is one of the nicer things people called me." Before Qber could say anymore she pulled the hoodie even tighter around her despite how warm the late spring day was becoming. She almost wish she had one of those full body capes, like her mom use to wear before she … left and never came home. At least with a cape, she could just disappear within its folds. "I don't want to be different anymore, I don't want anyone thinking I am a freak! I just want to be like everyone else! I just want a … a …" _friend_ , she thought silently.

"Hate to break it to you kid, the truth is we are all freaks here." Ruby raised her eyes, to see her Uncle standing in front of her with that cocky smirk that he enjoys giving everyone.

"Great pep talk there, Uncle Qrow," Yang quipped while walking over to stand next to Ruby.

"It's moments like this makes me so glad you found me," Sun said, flanking Ruby on her other side. Yang supporting her was normal, she would have been more surprised if she wasn't, but having Sun backing; well that wasn't something Ruby had expected. It made her smile, if only in the inside, especially as he went on to say, "Besides, I ain't no freak, I am way too cool to be a freak."

Her Uncle just let out a small chuckle as he pulled his flask out of his back pocket. "The truth is the truth, kid. You can either accept and deal with it or be like most people, ignore it and wonder why it keep smacking you in the face." After taking a long slip, Ruby saw something different in her uncle's red eyes, something she couldn't identify. "Here is the thing you three need to remember, believe whatever you want to believe, because the universe don't give a damn about what you believe in. The truth is the universe does what It wants and won't change the rules just because you are unhappy with it. And one of those truths is we are all freaks here, at least compared to the rest of the world. Think about it, only 15 to 18 % of the world population, both Human and Faunas alike, have strong enough Auroras to unlock them. And if you can't unlock your Aurora, well then, you have no hope against the Grimm. Because, as you have been taught, your Aurora is what helps you find your semblance, helps you heal, and protects you in battle."

"Well, yeah ..." Ruby started to say, but was cut off by her uncle.

"How many kids did you have in your classes at Signal? 400, 500? Do you know how many of them made it to one of the four academies?"

"I don't know," Yang said, scratching her head in confusion. "Maybe, half ..."

"20%." Qrow said, turning around and resuming his walk toward the main building at Beacon, leaving a few shocked faces behind him.

"It's got to be higher than that," Ruby hurried to catch up, as her thoughts were racing faster then she could comprehend. She hope that was a mistake because if it was true then … then … what did that really say about her getting in early?

"And remember, Signal is one of the better schools out there," Qrow went on. "Oh, some school may have high acceptance rates, but not many. You also have a handful who are like Sun, someone who never attended school but was able to impress and pass the entry exam. And I do mean a handful, there are usually only 15 or so who make it, at the most. So, out of those people, you will start your four years here with about a thousand students in your class. And make no mistake about it, each and every one of those people was invited to attend Beacon. Headmaster Ozpin, he has personally reviewed and approved each and every application. You can't make this far without the headmaster believing you have what it takes to make it as a Hunter."

Qrow stop to take a another swig from his flask before he went on, "Every student here is only here because Ozpin believes in that person. Feels that he or she has what it takes to be a successful Hunter, to uphold the Code and live with Honor and Duty." Qrow stop walking and seem to stare up at the huge tower at the center of the complex, but it took a moment for Ruby to understand that he was actually looking past it, into some dark place that only he knew of. It was an odd look, a mixture of pain, sadness and maybe, just a hint of regret. "And every time a Hunter turns her back on the code or doesn't return from a mission, we are all affected. We Hunters are a big family, you know, no matter which school you come from. And when one falls, we all start asking ourselves that one question. Would it had made a difference if we could have helped them in any way? Did we miss something about them that we could have helped them with, to keep them on the right path? And when one doesn't return. I can't imagine what it must be like for old Oz, after all, he is the one who said 'yes' and set them on that path."

 _Maybe that's why he is always drinking_ , Ruby thought uneasily. Her uncle taking drinks from the flask was as normal sight as Yang's temper flaring. It was just a part of the person she knew, it would have been more unsettling not to see it. But, for the first time, Ruby asked herself why he did what he did. What memories were so horrible that he was trying not to think of them?

"Uncle Qrow," Yang said in an uncharacteristically small voice, as if she was having the same disturbing thoughts that Ruby was having herself.

"As I said," Qrow continued, ignoring Yang and acting as if nothing was wrong. "All thousand of you pip-squeaks are here because you possess something that will make you a Hunter. And out of that thousand, maybe a quarter of you will actually survive to graduate. Most won't be able to cut it, the pressure will get to them or they just give up. Some, after going into the field, decide that fighting the Grimm with only one or two people watching their back instead of a larger group is more than they bargained for. A few might sustain injuries that won't allow them to finish. It is rare, but it will happen at least once during your stay here." Then he stopped walking and gave Ruby and the others a hard measuring stare. "And of course, once in a great while, a student or two never make it back. When that happens, stay clear of the door because they will trample on you in their rush to leave the school."

"So, one of the textbook definitions of 'Freak' is a person with unusual physical abnormalities. And I hate to break it to you kids, but you are about to enter a world where only, maybe, 1 to 2% of the entire population of Remnant can go. So, statistically speaking, we are people with unusual physical abnormalities." Uncle Qrow gave Ruby a quick wink as he turns back around and started walking again.

"Maybe," Ruby said, as he walked away, trying to keep up with the longer leg man. "But that is not what most people think when they call me a freak."

"So? Haven't you been listening, I told you the Universe don't give a damn what someone believes, it is what it is. And do you know why they call you a freak or worst?"

"Because they have a death wish," Yang said, while pounding her fist together.

"Nope." Ruby stopped in her tracks as her uncle suddenly spun around and bend down to stare directly in her silver eyes. "It is because you are the most terrifying person they know."

"Her," Ruby heard Sun said, almost sounding like he was struggling not to laugh. "Really? Yang is way more scary than Ruby."

"Hell yeah! Most people are afraid of me and for good reason too."

"Being afraid is not the same as being terrified. And she is going to scare the daylights out of everyone here at Beacon, count on it."

"Whoa dude, harsh."

"Hey! Back off, Uncle Crow!"

"Mr. Branwen, I strongly suggest you cease this discussion!"

"But … why! Why would you say that? I don't want people to be scared of me! I want people to like me! I want friends for once!" Ruby cried out, she could feel a familiar pressure building in her chest. This is not what she wanted to hear! She did not want to go through life with no one to care for her but her family!

"And you will have friends, Ruby, lots of them because even though you will scare them, they will also admire you."

"But I don't want people to be afraid of me … it's not my fault I have this!" Ruby, close to tears, held up her left arm.

"Please, you think your arm is what scares people? Or your brain? Or those crazy things you can make machines do?" Qrow gently pushed a finger on the center of her chest. "This is what terrifies people, Ruby, this right here. Your heart."

"I … I … I don't understand."

"You have been dealt a shitty hand Ruby. All three of you have, but you, they can't explain. See, with Sun, they can tell themselves, 'why he just a thief and a cheat so that's how he gets by'. Yang? She is a Berserker, so her going around punching things and people is a given. They can be fitted into a nice little box, where people can deal with them in their own little heads. They are a familiar threat, and people can deal with what they think is ordinary. But not you, oh no, not Ruby Rose." He stopped to take another swing before going on. "People expect you to take it easy, be thankful that you are even alive and live out your days being 'normal'. It be a plump little happy sheep, like they are, but you won't play their game, you refuse to play the game their way because you want to be extraordinary. You want to be a Huntress come hell or high water. Like the universe, you don't care what people expect, you just are. So you push yourself, make yourself the best possible person you can be, to set your own bar as high as you can. But by doing that, you force everyone else to keep up. They have to since they can't complain and when they do, all their excuses sound hollow and worthless,even to their own ears. Why if a girl with one arm can do it, why can't they? Worst, you force them to see the world as it is, not as they wish it. And very few people, Hunter or not, like facing that truth. Do you understand now?"

Ruby had to pull her hood off her head to stare up at her uncle while she process what he was saying. It wasn't that different then what Qber had told her after they arrived. After a couple moments of deep thought, she brought up a glaring omission, at least to her way of thinking. "If I am so terrifying, how can I make friends?"

"Because, unlike Signal, unlike the rest of the world, your peers here want to be challenged, they live to be pushed to their limits and beyond. Oh some won't, but I wouldn't worry about them since they are usually the first out the door. Once everyone sees how hard you push yourself, how much you are willing to endure to survive, that fear will turn into admiration. Then they will seek you out and so on and so on. And then they will start pushing to make themselves better and because just as your pushing helps them, theirs will make you stronger as well. Because, you will fight to stay on top. You know what they say, 'A Rose hates to wilt.'"

"Sounds like someone is speaking from experience," Sun said grinning.

"I've been a Hunter longer than any of you have been alive, kid. Let's just say I have seen similar scenarios before and leave it at that, okay."

"I hope you're right, Uncle Qrow," Ruby said with a small smile.

"If I am wrong, I'll let Yang challenge me to no hold bar fight, how about that," Qrow said, giving her a conspiratorial wink.

"Alright! Now you are talking, Uncle Qrow. Just you wait, you are going … wait … this is one of the those 'catch 22's' thing, isn't?"

"Nothing gets by you, uh flame girl."

"The Miss Xiao Long's mind has always been as sharp as a wet sponge, Mr. Wukong." Qber change his emote from a neutral one to one that had one raised eyebrow.

"I swear one of these days Cue Ball, I am going to toss you to the moon!"

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at those three. Grinning, she turns back to her uncle, who was also wore a wry grin. "Okay, Uncle Qrow, I will hold you to that bet. But what happens if you win?"

"I'll let you know next week, I am sure we and your new friends can find Yang something to do as a reward." He held out his fist, which Ruby happily bumped with her meaty hand. "Now, one last thing before I go." He thrust his finger at each one of them as he spoke. "No 'finding' things just laying around. You, anger management; learn it, love it, live it. You, no 'accidents' or 'helpful reprogramming', no revenge at all. And you! You know the rules, you can help during training exercises, but no 'helping' with homework, or cleaning or 'fixing things' either. You four got that?"

After getting different versions of a somewhat reluctant, 'Yes, sir', he nodded as if satisfied. "Good. Remember, this is a big step on a long journey to becoming Hunters; stay out of trouble and never stop moving forward and four years will fly by before you know it."

"We will Uncle Qrow," Ruby said softly.

"Well, I guess … then … I guess this is where we split off, the main hall is straight down this path. I have people to see and things to do, so I guess your Beacon's problem now. I'll be seeing you kids around."

After another round of fist bumps, Ruby watches her uncle walk away, hands in his pockets and head lowered. Ruby has seen him leave on missions like this before, but for the first time, she really understood what she was seeing.

"Man, and I thought dad got overly emotional when we left patch this morning," Yang said in a quiet voice.

"You guys, you guys have it pretty good, you know."

Ruby could hear the sad, loneliness in his voice. "Thanks Sun, we think they are pretty special too." Then she gave him a huge smile, "Plus, think of it this way, you are practically family too, now."

"Uh?"

"Yeah," Yang said as she threw one arm around his shoulder. "For only God knows why, he thinks you are a pretty good guy. And Uncle Qrow doesn't do what he did for you for just anybody. In fact, I am pretty sure you are the first. So it looks like we have a new brother to torture, Ruby."

"Great, just what I always wanted, two crazy sisters and a talking ball." Ruby could see him trying really, really hard to hide a grin that threatens to expose his sarcastic reply as a lie that it was, trying hard but failing. Then his eyes lit up on a different note, "So sis, does this mean I can borrow your bike if I got a hot date?"

Yang slip her arm down around his neck, putting him in a choke hold. "Touch my bike, and the only date you will have is with a tree, got it brother!"

"Aren't family supposed to share?" Sun said with a smile as he struggled to get her arm off his neck.

"I don't 'share' my baby with anyone. Plus, I hate to think what you and some poor girl you con into a date with, would do on my poor baby."

"Ah, I'll keep it clean ..."

"No," Yang said, releasing him. "Get your own."

"Hey, now there is an idea."

"Please Miss Xiao Long, don't give him any more ideas than he can produce on his own."

Ruby open up her jacket to the warmer weather as she followed her family towards the main hall. _Okay, maybe Uncle Qrow and Qber didn't tell me what I wanted to hear, but they did tell me what I needed to hear._ She thought as she looked around the campus, watching other kids her sisters and Sun's age wearing that same look of awe that she wore herself. Maybe it will be different this time, maybe she will have a shot of making friends instead of being shun and laugh at when her back was turn. _Maybe …_

She didn't become a fighter overnight, it took years of training at home and at school. Machines and computers, that was easy but using weapons effectively; well that caused a lot of tears. So maybe she will have to work just as hard to find friend.

 _I won't know till I try,_ she decided as she skip over to her family. "Hey guys wait up!"

And Qrow was right, not making friends here will be a challenge and she did not like to lose!


	4. Chapter 4

Velvet Scarlatina whipped her head around, staring wide eyed at the thick brush behind her. It sounded as if an Ursa was trying to rip the trees right out of the ground. Taking a couple quick step backwards, Velvet adjusted her late-grandfather's top hat as she made herself the smallest target as she could. Considering she is five feet six inches tall, not counting her ears, she was almost kneeling as she waits for whatever was coming towards her to show itself.

Velvet could defend herself; as a Dust Mage, she was strong enough to defend not only herself but anyone around her. However, she is not very good at close contact combat, it took time to focus her mind and manipulate the Dust. While those precious seconds matter very little at range, dodging Grimm was not ideal while thinking of a particular defense. Also, she was not a long term fighter, the faster she could finish the battle the better off she was.

In a perfect world, Velvet had hoped to run across one of the other students running around in the forest before she ran into any Grimm. Ideally, Pyrrha Nikos or Weiss Schnee or even Blake Belladonna; the three strongest fighters she had competed against in the tournaments while attending school. Any one of them would be a good match for her, allowing her those precious seconds she needs to employ her particular skills. While she was above average fighter, having a winning record compared to many of her classmates, those three girls often laid her out, without even having the decency of breaking a sweat, just as they have done to any of their opposition. Pyrrha was undefeated, Blake's only losses were against Pyrrha and Weiss, while Weiss mirrored Blake's record. Although, Blake does have a slight lead in scoring against Weiss Schnee after of the final tournament.

 _Hell, even that so-called crazy girl Yang would be nice right about now,_ Velvet though as the thrashing got worst.

Velvet wasn't one to believe any old wild rumors about someone she has yet to receive a proper introduction from, but if even a couple of those stories she had heard from the Signal students last night about the rather busty blond and her little sister were true; both them will be quite a handful. And someone whom she wouldn't mind having on her team. It would be highly entertaining, if for no other reason and most likely safer for her health as well. After all, the news just loves showing the blond's actions the other night, over and over again.

Suddenly, the thrashing ceases as a blur shot out of the brush, doing a somersault over her head and landing about three feet behind her. Velvet turned her head to see the younger redheaded girl, who stood several inches shorter than her but was very fit looking. She would have to be as she was dressed in a black, spandex bikini top and shorts, she also wore a matching choker with knee high, brown, flat soul leather boots. Her brown leather belt had as many pouches as it could hold comfortably and she wore red tinted goggles on her head. She landed in a three point stands with her flesh hand on the ground and her artificial arm pointed out towards Velvet.

Velvet watch with amusement as the cheeky grin slipped from the girl's lips as she blinked rapidly.

"You're … you're not Yang."

"Sorry," Velvet let out a warm grin as she made a show of looking up the sleeves of her late-grandfather's overcoat. "I don't seem to have any Yang's on me."

"But … but … I was sure," the girl stood up and tapped something on her artificial arm. Velvet felt her smile grow as the girl mumbled to herself. "I was tracking her speed and attitude … did I get her trajectory wrong? I could have sworn ..." The girl pulled her goggles down over her eyes and whip her head around, looking around the sky. "Wait? Did I get my trajectory wrong? How the frumpy grumpy did I do that?"

"Plan on playing a cheeky little joke on your sister, were you? That is why you were making all that noise in the brush?"

"Yeah, that had been the plan," she said, pulling her goggles up, her smile was small and wry. "But mess that up big time, I guess."

"Well, on the bright side, I am pleased to finally meet your acquaintance. Would you allow me to introduce myself? My name is Velvet Scarlatina, Magician, at your service Milady." Removing her top hat, she gave the young girl a deep bow that her grandfather would have been proud of. "May I inquire as to your name?"

"Rose, Ruby Rose, um, some call me a Tinkerer. Please to meetcha," Ruby held out her right hand toward Velvet. "I like your accent, it is very pretty."

"Ah, thank you, Ruby, that is very sweet of you to say. I'm originally from Vacuo, one of the small villages outside the main city. My family moved to Vale when I was eight, although, lately, I have been deathly afraid I am losing it, I believe I'm starting to sound more like a native everyday."

"Naw, I am from Patch, a small island off of Vale's west coast, I'm in the city a lot and you don't even sound close to a native speaker." Ruby gave her a warm half smile as she went on, "Which is cool, by the way, your accent is very musical compared to the flat, boring accent we use."

"Actually, when I first moved to Vale, I had problems being understood and understanding people around me. The people of Vale talk quicker, and your accents make your pronunciation sound closer together. Plus, some words you use all the time have a different meaning than the one I had intended to use, according to my friends. It is better now, but when I first started school, there were a few, rather humorous, misunderstandings."

"I bet," Ruby gave her a bright smile before taking a deep breath. "So maybe we should clear the air before we go on from here … what should we do now?"

"Well, I had assumed we would go claim our prize? That is our reason for being out here, unless of course, you enjoy wandering around a Grimm filled forest?" Velvet gave Ruby her best 'game for anything' smile, "Or maybe you do? Either answer is quite fine with me, I've never been in this forest before and I do love to explore. How about you? Do you enjoy exploring new locations?"

"Cute," Ruby's expression, however, told Velvet a different story, "Look, let's make this easy on both of us, if you want to forget meeting me, I'll understand."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ruby?" Although, Velvet had a pretty good idea what Ruby was alluding to. The former students from Signal hadn't bother keeping their voices down.

"I know _they_ told you all about Yang and me last night."

"Yes, I have heard a thing or two," Velvet decided by the look on Ruby's face and how she was standing with her hands on her hips, that if this partnership had any chance of success, lying right now would sink this vessel faster than anything else she could do. "Some of it was positive, believe it or not. They told me about how you seem to be a genius, especially when it come to machinery, and yes, some of their tales were less than positive, I will freely admit. However, I have learned that many people likely to exaggerate the negative, if only to make themselves seem better, while the ones they speak of, are often made to appear worse than they actually are. I would rather keep an open mind on this matter until I can see the truth for myself."

"Maybe." Ruby visibly relax, slightly anyways, giving Velvet a small smile while asking, "What is the worst thing they said about me? I'll let you know if it is true or not."

"Let me see," Velvet thought back to all the 'horror' stories that was passed along to her. "I guess the worst was how you attempted to kill an instructor at your school by hacking into his alarm system and making his appliance fight him."

"Pfft, that story?" Ruby rolled her eyes as she held her hands up in the air. "I can't even begin to tell you how wrong that story is. He was never really in danger of dying. That is a clear misrepresentation of these alleged events. However, some people insist on believing that lie more from the fact that they really don't want to admit how incompetent the man truly is. I mean, would you trust your children to a man who was outsmarted by a fourteen year old?"

"First thing first, he had installed a X-750 U-be-Safe, version 30021040bvr, home security system. That system was re-called and pulled from the shelves, six years ago, due to their inherent security flaws. Notice I use the plural form on the word 'flaw', as in many flaws, which included, but not limited to, a weak firewall, in which any four year old with a scroll could hack into it without much trouble. A competent hacker could pierce the firewall, oh let's say, in about 13.5 minutes, especially since he used the same password (which still is 1,2,3,4,5 by the way) on his school work station as he did with his alarm system. I must warn you though, I am only guessing there, since, you know, I'm not admitting to have actual knowledge of his pass code."

"Of course," Velvet mummer out with a growing grin as the young girl walked around her ticking off points on her artificial hand.

"What kind of junk heap he even found that piece of garbage in, I have no idea. Clearly, someone had one laying around and offered to sell it to him dirt cheap. Actually, I am hoping for my own peace of mind, he got that junk for free because if he spend even a single lien on it, then he is a bigger fool than I took him for. And that, I must say, I find very hard to believe. Anyways, this little tidbit leads to the second misconception most people have about the whole incident. They believe, quite wrongly, that only someone who is as talented as I, could possibly have done to him what had happened. The truth of the matter is he's cheap and lazy. If he would have spent some money, he would've had a halfway decent system, which would have made what happen, nearly impossible. I say nearly only because I don't have any first hand knowledge of how alarm systems work, mind you."

"I wouldn't presume to assume something of that nature from a outstanding citizen such as yourself."

"Thank you," Ruby said, as she gave her a half bow in return. "And to really make matters worse for himself, he decided to add his appliances to the alarm's internal clock, making them turn on a certain times during the day. Like his coffee maker, stove … internal firefighting equipment; very minor appliances. Any novice could have programmed this equipment to activate at any time, like weeks after the initial attack. Thus covering his …"

"Or her's?"

"Or her's, thank you again, tracks, thus logically, making the collection of any evidence nearly impossible. It would only take someone less than an hour, say 5.16 minutes, to reprogram the system to activate certain appliances when a predetermined set of conditions have been reached. And since he did all the installing himself, again because he is too cheap to pay for an qualified expert, it is not unlikely that he made mistakes with the wiring, causing him to receive a harmless but quite painful shocked from time to time when his appliances had been 'woken up'."

"True, I have heard it said that many household accidents can be contributed to poor installation then actual malice."

"Exactly. Let us not forget the amount of planning and recon involved in setting up such an odd set of coincidences to occur. Myself, I wouldn't even begin to guess how many days it would take to set up such a master plan."

"Hmm, this is true. I mean, one would assume great planning had gone into this … event … since, as you have said, no evidence had been found, at least according to the rumors I heard last night. Perhaps, maybe you could give me your best guess on how long it could take our mysterious person to accomplish this dastardly act?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't know for sure, but if I had to guess, and this is just a rough guess based solely on rumors, you must understand ..."

"Oh, I do understand."

"Okay, it had to be at least … eight hours and 24 minutes, give or take a minute either way, to set up the whole package, enter the premises to rewire certain appliances, cover her tracks and upload the virus program into the system."

"Simply child's play, than, as you have suggested."

"Exactly. Besides," Ruby said, with an almost completely angelic, innocent look on her face. So innocent that Velvet expects a halo to pop over her head at any moment. "My best defense is simple; I didn't do it, no one saw me do it, you can't prove a thing."

"You're funny," Velvet giggled at Ruby's expression. "See, this is what I mean. In all their stories last night, not once did they mention your sense of humor."

"Well, to be fair to them, I spent more time talking to you in these past few minutes than most of them in the past year."

"Clearly, they are worst off for their ignorance." Velvet declared as she watches the younger girl casually shrug her shoulders. Young Ruby Rose was definitely not what she had expected after last night. _However_ , Velvet thought as she stood there with the huntress in training. She didn't want to ask the next question, except, they would be partners for the next four years. And she felt that Ruby was correct, it was better to clear the air now, while they were still being unobserved. "May I ask a follow up question to your story?"

"Sure, fire away."

"Your story, while told well and was entertaining, I am left to wonder what drove this mysterious person to such extremes, was it a practical joke gone too far or was there a darker motivation?"

"Children can be very sweet and kind; it biological actually, a survival trait hardwired into our souls since nasty children who made their parents hate them, wouldn't have been able to survive on their own in the days before civilization. But that doesn't mean that they can't learn how to be the biggest poopy heads ever. It is a learned skill, learn from watching the adults around them." Ruby said, after a very pregnant pause, so long in fact Velvet had assumed she wouldn't receive an answer. "At Signal, we took our first steps to becoming a Hunter, we learn the core value in which all Hunters live by; to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Whether they were old or young, healthy or infirm, rich or poor, Human or Faunas; they are all equal to us. We swear on our honor to help all those in need, to Protect those around us."

Ruby stared down at her silver arm, Velvet watched as her fingers flex, opening and closing just like a real hand. "It's kind of funny, in a sick way, you know, my scars are visible, held out for all to see. And because of it people treated me … well, I wouldn't say kinder, but with more restraint than they ever show my sister." Ruby then look back at Velvet, her eyes so hard and glassy, Velvet actually took a step back, as if to protect herself from the anger threatening to erupt from Ruby. "During that _incident,_ as everyone loves to call it, I lost my arm. Big freaking deal! Yang, my poor sister Yang, she lost so much more! But you can't see her scars, they are inside her, in her head and burned into her soul. And because they are not visible, because there are not in your freaking face like mine, most people assume they are not there! Or that they are not as severe as she makes them out to be or worse! That she is just looking for attention! They don't want to see her struggle with her pain! They don't want to see her burst into tears every FREAKING NIGHT ..."

Ruby stopped herself, Velvet could see the conflict playing out across her face, the way her shoulders bunched and relaxed. "We are not angels, I know this. Sometimes, Yang does things that bring stuff down on her own head. Those times … well, we have to learn to deal with those times, because in the real world, no one is going to be holding our hands. Still, we are going to be Hunters and Huntress; we are supposed to be defenders of the world, you know! But how can we protect the helpless if we won't even protect our own! We are supposed to be one big family ..."

"Yes," Velvet said, softly when Ruby stopped to control her emotions again. "That was something they drill into us from day one at my school as well."

"Family must help family; if you can't … how can you help strangers. So … so you tell me Velvet, would you think ill of someone if they found out a certain instructor, who is charged with instilling the values we need to be Hunters, was actively encouraging certain students to do anything they can to drive a certain girl from school because _HE_ decided that she didn't belong. It didn't matter if she was one of the best in the school in combat and had been forbidden from competing in tournaments because the headmaster was afraid of her embarrassing the school. It wasn't enough, she was never invited to any parties, that no one would dance with her or talk with her at school functions … he just wanted her gone. So maybe someone found out what he was doing and decided to remind him what his oath entailed. Not to hurt him, just to remind him."

"And chasing that criminal through the streets of Vale the other night?"

"My family has been buying Dust there for as long as I can remember," Ruby said, crossing her arms and shrugging her shoulders. "He is a nice old man who always had a smile for his customers and piece of candy for little kids. He never hurt anyone nor wish ill on anybody, he just enjoys running his shop. He didn't deserve to have his life threatened or lose everything he own. So we stepped in and convince the criminal to leave him alone." Then she gave Velvet a small, bashful smile while scratching the back of her head. "And Yang, Sun and I spent the next day cleaning up and repairing his shop. We kind of got a bit carried away in the beginning. Besides, you know, sometimes, the best way to help those who are in need of help requires a hammer instead of a fist. And quite surprisingly, we've gotten pretty good at carpentering over the years, let me tell you."

"You are a lady of many talents, aren't you Ruby." Velvet said with a warm smile and a wiggle of her ears. As Ruby gave her another bashful shrug, Velvet realized that her first impression of Ruby hadn't changed much, it had gone up if anything. Ruby would make a horrible poker player, she couldn't keep her emotions from showing up on her face nor in her voice. That horrible poker face made Velvet decided that if Ruby was faking those emotions, then she was in the wrong business, she would be better off being on stage or running scams. If she wasn't faking it, instead she deeply believes everything she said, then Ruby was the kind of person who will make an outstanding Huntress and someone Velvet would be honored to work with for the next four years. Without hesitation, Velvet held out her right hand, "So, Partner."

This time, as Ruby hesitated, bring her right hand up to but yet not touching Velvet's, the flashes of emotions on her face went by far too quickly for Velvet to understand. And as quickly as they started, one emotion won out; her eyes grew hard and her expression turn taut. "If Yang has a jerk of a partner who wants to hurt her, we are switching."

"I had assumed that was a given, Ruby." Velvet said, all humor leaving her expression and voice, closing the gap between them and squeezing Ruby's right forearm. "Family must be protected above all else."

Velvet has never won a tournament, not once. Although, she always finished in the top ten, actually coming fifth once, she had always wondered what the joy of being up on the podium, in front of the crowd, felt like. As Ruby wrapped her hand around Velvet's arm with a grin, Velvet knew that even Pyrrha could never have felt as good as she did right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Sun managed to get up high enough on one of the trees to get a good view of the forest while his 'sister' was down on the ground playing clean up. The pack of beowolves wasn't much of a challenge for either Yang or him, and considering she was having the time of her life right now, he decided to do some scouting while she finishes them off. Probably safer as well. Sun wasn't sure why he didn't take Ruby at her word when she explained how Yang's gauntlets work, he had assumed she was speaking figuratively when she said they were dragon's breath. Sun didn't actually think they would shoot out either small, but really intense, balls of fire from the right one or a two foot flame from the one on the left!

Not that Yang used either one often, not if she could just as easily punch out her problems.

"Get back down here you coward!"

Sun rolled his eyes before yelling down to Yang, "I figured you could handle a couple mutts on your own, so I'm looking around for that temple."

"I'm not talking to you!"

Sun heard a growl coming from a tree just below his, looking down, he saw the red eyes and sharp teeth of a lone beowolf staring back up at him. _How did it even get up here?_ He thought briefly before calling down to Yang, "Oh hey, Yang, I think I found your friend." As the beowolf launched itself at him, Sun didn't even bother drawing his staff, instead he gave the Grimm a swift kick in the head when it got closer, sending it back down to ground level. "Heads up, Partner."

"Thanks, bro! Hey, so you think you can hide from me, uh?"

Sun let out a chuckle as the tree he was on shook slightly. After a couple minutes, he made his way back down to Yang. Showing off, he swung from a lower branch, upside down, smiling at Yang. Yang gave him a glare, but he ignored it, while she was glaring, it was closer to a happy glower than her 'I will enjoy making you die' glower she normally wears.

"Having fun?"

"It's been alright, I guess, I am having more fun than I thought I would have when we started out," Yang said.

Sun prides himself on being able to keep eye contact with Yang for two reasons. One was the color of her eyes, they were like burning embers. The reddish, golden orbs had a slight crazy look that made it hard most people maintaining eye contact with her. Her uncle, Qrow, had even told him that outside the family, Sun seems to have the least amount of trouble with her eyes. Which is probably why the sisters have accepted him so quickly compared to most people. The other reason was … well, she was hot. And not hot as in 'flames burning dying' hot but very attractive.

Yang had long, full body, blond hair that reaches down past her waist and considering she was five feet eight inches tall that was a lot of hair. Also, Yang wore a couple tattoos, one was the dragon tattoo dead center in her chest, the one that reflected her mood. He has been warned by Qrow, their dad and by Ruby; when that dragon glows, run away. Which, of course, unlike the purple triangles, with gold trim, that ran along the outside of her body, starting from just below her ears down to her ankles, which she had added recently, the dragon tattoo had been burned into her chest area long before she reached that _age_.

So when you stare at the dragon, you couldn't help but notice … how … err … blessed she had been. For a girl who was as fit as any he had ever seen, she had assets that must have driven the boys around Patch crazy … if she hadn't been so scary. The clothing she chose to wear wasn't helping either.

Neither sister had much modesty, at least with five foot Ruby, she was young enough and not as well endowed, so wearing what she normally wore didn't really excite too many people. Well, except her dad who always mumbled darkly about boys when she ever walked outside the house.

Yang, on the other hand, wore specially made half crop muscle shirt that was black and gold with a mesh purple center, tight black gym shorts, purple legging and black combat boots. The 'V' shape purple mesh on her top just accented her assets. The only hint of femininity anywhere on her body was the soft, white, translucent half cap she wore around her waist. Neither sister wore anything close to make up, dresses or anything he would normally associate with a girly look.

As well as the concept of wearing upper body undergarments, which appears to be a missing component from their daily wardrobe.

Sun knew instinctively that had he met Yang randomly on the street, he would have stopped at nothing to get to know her better, even if he was a Faunas and she was human. Yang was just that hot, he wouldn't have been able to help himself. And Sun has never had a problem attracting the opposite sex, either. At six feet tall, he was thin, but in a muscular thin and not a scrawny thin, with his blond, messy hair and yellow eyes that made a many females swoon for him. Especially when he wore his customary black T-shirt, with his monkey logo in the center, blue cargo pants and his red high top sneakers. If he really wanted to, he had no doubts he could have added Yang to his list of 'admires'.

However, the sisters had welcomed him into their tight family and since he has never had any kind of family before, he valued their trust in him far more then he would ever admit out loud. So as they saw him as an older brother, he too saw them as sisters and would never allow such thoughts to even be entertained in his head or heart.

Plus, they both terrified him.

"I think I spotted some ruins in that direction," he said pointing behind him and off to the left.

"Any sign of Ruby," Sun was good at reading people, he had to be in order to acquire what he needed. So while some might hear the annoyance in her tone and assume she was annoyed at Ruby for some reason; Sun, himself, was sure that in reality, she was far more annoyed at herself for not finding her little sister.

"Not yet, but don't worry" Sun swung his body around by his tail and landed in front of her. "I'm sure she is fine."

"She is an engineer Sun," Yang held up both of her gauntlets that Ruby had designed and built for her to make her point as they began walking in the direction he had pointed out. "She is support, especially with that sniper rifle she has, she is not so good in close quarters combat."

"Qrow seems to think she can handle herself with that scythe. I saw her warming up with it this morning, it looks like she has good control of it." It was very intimidating watching Ruby perform her warm up, actually. Not only did she have excellent control of a six foot long scythe, but her facial expressions had been … a maniac smile, a sadist grin, and diabolic chuckle; either would have been vastly preferable to the absolutely blank look she wore as she dance with her weapon. 'The lights were on but nobody was home' was a saying that came to mind as Sun watch her.

"That was our second pack of beowolves we chase down this morning, brother. Neither had been that big and maybe, Ruby could handle some of them, but only if she had someone to watch her back."

"Well, yeah, but most of the Signal kids are in the later groups. As far as I can tell, no one who knows you two are out here with us. So, you know, whoever she teamed up with, won't just leave her to die out of spite."

"You forget those brats have big mouths."

"You forget, most people with a tiny bit of sense would never do anything to get you mad at them. And leaving Ruby in the middle of a battle would definitely fall into 'Don't do it' category."

"And you of all people should know the power of stupidity."

"True; but just remember, not everyone is going to believe all those stories about you guys being a pair of homicidal maniacs either."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I haven't killed anyone … being in a coma is still technically being alive, at least according to the courts!"

"Just saying, you worry too much. And this ain't Signal either, if they leave her and anything happened to her; they will get expelled. No one is going to risk that, especially on the first day. They'll at least keep her safe till they get back to the school, then they will abandon her so they can try to push her off on the Headmaster." Yang stops long enough to glare at him before continuing walking away, shaking her head. Sun let out a big smile, that had to be the nicest glare she had given him yet. She must have seen his grin because she just let out a sigh and kept walking.

After walking for several minutes in silence, Yang let out another sigh, "I just wish she would have hooked up with one of us. She is already on edge being the youngest here, I would hate it if she is stuck with some jerk for the next four years."

"No one said how teams are chosen you know, all we know is rumored that each team is made up of four people. Maybe we could do some horse trading to make sure Ruby and her partner is with us on a team."

"You sure are being nice about all this," Yang said, suddenly sounding suspicious.

"Come on," Sun said, giving her his best smile. "I never had sisters before, it is a hoot having you guys around all the time." _Plus, this way I'll be able to keep my eye on you guys and make sure you don't kill me._ He then pulled out a watch, letting it swing around on the chain as he said, "Plus, you can see how well I have reformed."

"Hey!" Yang snatched the watch out of the air and glared at him. "Where did you get that watch?"

"I don't know, I found it laying around at the police station the other night."

"Is this Officer Hank's watch? The one he lost?"

"Who?"

"Hank, that fat jerk who kept making lewd comments about my chest while we waited for Ozpin to get done talking to Ruby."

"Maybe," Sun said, giving her an innocent shrug.

"Sun," Yang took a deep breath before letting it out with a grin. An actual grin! Tossing the watch back, she only said. "Fuck it, he is a fat, worthless tool."

Before he could give back a nasty comment on the slug in question, they both heard a scream coming through the forest.

"Did you hear that? Sounds like some girl is in trouble?"

"It's not Ruby's voice," Yang said tensely as they both waited for … "It's coming from over there! Let's go!"

* * *

"Hang on you idiot!" Patty Ivy yells to her supposedly new partner as she readies her bow.

"Hang on to what!" Jaune Ark stopped screaming like a little girl long enough to respond to her as the very large Death Stalker whipped its stinger back and forth trying to dislodge the tall, lanky blond, who was holding on to the stupid stinger with a death grip.

Patty should have known better then to follow him into that cave, her own instincts told her that they wouldn't hide the relics in a stupid cave. But no, she ignores her own internal voice to follow the Sir Idiot since he seemed to know what he was doing and had already 'made a torch'. Now, they had a giant bug chasing them through a Grimm infested forest!

Worse, they were wasting valuable time that they should be using trying to find their objective! The 17 year old freckled, short but massive curly red head DID NOT want to return to Mistral after only being here in Vale for less than a week because some idiot let them fail their first, stupid test!

 _Grandma-ma was right_ , she thought as she reached in her quill for an ice arrow, _never trust a man who hits on you at first sight!_

Patty tried to go for an aimed shot at the stinger with a blue tip arrow, but the stupid bug wasn't cooperating. Instead, the girl decided to aim for one of its legs. Maybe if she froze it for a minute, Sir-Dumber-than-rocks would be able to get off without getting himself, and more importantly her, killed. Just as she let the arrow go, the stupid Grimm moved just enough for the arrow to completely miss the entire body, hitting a tree behind it instead, slashing ice over the trunk.

"I'm slipping ..."

Patty watched, helplessly, as the blond man was tossed into a tree behind her, and sliding down in a way that told her that he was out for the count.

"Shit." Patty, wide eyed, mumbled under her breath as she turns back to see the really big Grimm staring her down. With it's front pincers snapping at her and that stupid stinger now loose, it looked really, really big. "Never have a can of Rad when you need one," she mumbled as she dodge to the right to avoid a pincer. As she side step/ran to her right, the bug's left, she reached over her shoulder and pulled four red tip arrows from her quill.

Using a rapid fire method she had learned at school, Patty fired off all four flame arrows, within seconds. She was not so much as aiming, rather she just pulled the bowstring back enough to get tension and letting them fly in the right direction. It was actually a much harder method to master, since you had to hold up to four arrows in your hand, notching them one at a time and let them fly without taking the normal minute to pull and aim. Patty was one of the best archers around, and always felt pride in doing this maneuver well. Now she was feeling relief, her shots weren't doing much damage, but they were distracting the bug's attention away from Sir Stupid, hopefully giving him time to wake up and help her.

Then she found that half hidden log on the ground.

By tripping over it.

Of course.

Her bow went flying, landing just out of her reach as the bug bore down on her.

"Eat death!" Patty screamed as she got to her knees while pulling her last line of defense off her belt. A pair of 12 inch chakram blades, circular blades with a razor sharp edge on the outside and a smooth interior, which allowed her to spin on her index fingers. As she let them fly free, Patty was pleased to see one of them embed itself in the front white armor, just below it's right side eyes while the other tore off one of it's left legs.

But it wasn't enough to save her.

As the Grimm closed the distance; while she sat there on her knees, all she could think about was how her mom will never shut up now about her not being good enough to be a Huntress and how it will be the death of her.

 _This sucks! I'm going to die knowing my mom was r-r-r-r-_ ; something hit her from the right, spinning her out of the way, roughly. She rolled on her side away from the claw as it slammed into the ground. It was like being on one of those carnival rides that spun you around, she could see snippets of Grimm, forest, Grimm, forest before she came to a stop on her back, staring up at a girl's face, who was sitting on top of her. Patty watched as the young face, who wore her darker red hair short and shaggy like Patty preferred and with red goggles covering her eyes, go from angry and melting into … something … else?

"You are so pretty," the girl whispered out, in … awe?

"Um … t-t-thanks," Patty said, trying not to grin. She knew the truth, she is too lanky, too skinny, had almost no boobs, her nose too ugly, her curly mass bright red hair that had more tangles than most people had hair and pasty white skin that only burn when she even thought about going outside! The only reason she even looked tan at times is because she had so many freckles, they kind of merge so they made it look like she was tanned. And everyone knew she wasn't pretty, the boys in her classes, her sisters, her mother!

"Ruby!"

Both girls turn their heads to see the bug hobbling over to them.

"Horse apples!" The other girl pushed herself off Patty and pulled some kind of weapon off her belt. Her face and voice was all business now. "Where's your weapon?"

"Behind the bug," Patty said, sitting up as the girl click a switch on her weapon, transforming it into some kind of rifle.

She slapped it on her left arm, that Patty just now notice was silver. "I will distract it, go get your stuff!"

The smaller girl ran in the direction of Jaune, who was still just laying there, and another girl with large bunny ears kneeling next to him. For a second, Patty just stood there, watching in amazement as the girl started taking large bites out of the Grimm armor. It seemed as if she wasn't aiming, just running sideways pointing her rifle in it's general direction, except she was systematically taking out it's eyes. It was a level of accuracy that Patty would have trouble achieving standing still!

Then, as Patty ran to get her bow, the kid did something that really blew Patty away, she leaped in the air, while pulling off her rifle, doing several forwards flips in the air to land on the bug's head, now sporting a long scythe, which she had stuck into the bug's head!

"Why couldn't you be my partner," Patty said quietly as she quickly checks her string. As she pulled a red tip arrow from her almost depleted quill, she screamed out. "Watch out kid!"

The bug didn't like a large, sharp blade in it's skull anymore than any other creature would. As the redhead yank the blade out of the bug, it swung it's tail at the her. The kid was quick, Patty barely saw the kid move, somehow she got her weapon up to take the brunt of the hit; sending her tumbling off the bug.

"Get clear!" Patty screamed, as she pulled …

The air around Patty went super hot in seconds, as she heard an inhuman scream, two fire balls went flying past her. The heat and force of the wind pushed her back down on her side as something exploded against the bug. Patty quickly sat up on her knees, thinking that something new was attacking, but she soon found herself staying in that position, again in awe, as a blond girl appeared on top of the bug, just behind it's head, punching it so hard, Patty could see pieces of it's bony armor fly up in the air. And she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't" -punch- "touch" -punch- "my" -punch- "sister!"

"Ruby!" And tall blond boy, with a long blond tail, grabbed the red girl, pushing her behind him while he spun a staff in front of him. "Get behind me and stay down!"

"Dang nab-bit with that fruity stuff, Sun, I don't need to hear that fluffy bluffly stuff from you too!"

Again the bug flicks it's tail at the source of irritations, the blond girl never saw it coming, she went flying and hit a tree so hard, Patty hear the tree crack. Even as the girl hit the tree, the guy was jamming his weapon, it what was left of the bug's eye holes while dodging the claws. Red had her weapon fully extended, with the blade dug into the ground, using it to brace herself as she shot the bug.

"Get back here!" The blond screamed, Patty sat there amazed that the blond girl was up and about, slamming her fist into the bug's side so hard it actually staggered sideways. "I'm not done talking to you!"

"This thing won't die!"

"Here!" Red reaches into one of her pouches she was wearing around her waist, and handed something, it looked boxy, to the boy after doing something on the back. They were too far away for her to see what it was for certain. "Sun, stick it on the underbelly. Hit the switch for 5 second timer! Then run as fast as you can!"

"Right," the boy did a front roll under the bug as Red collapsed her weapon.

"Yang! Fire in the hole! Fire in the hole! Fire in the hole! Move it or lose it!"

 _Wait? Was that a ..._ Patty started to think while Red came running towards her. Pulling Patty off the ground, and running towards the woods hand in hand, Red was counting down from five. When Red got to one, she pushed both of them down to the ground, using her arms to cover Patty's head as …

* * *

"The black queen has been claimed by Weiss Schnee and Penny Polendina," the elder female professor said while tapping something into her scroll.

Weiss, while not completely displeased with her new partner, who had proven competent on the trail, she would have not minded being teamed up with Pyrrha, or even Blake, despite the troubles it would cause with her family. At least, they were known quality, ladies whom she knew from many bouts in tournaments. Penny, on the other hand, while a fellow countrywoman, who had just recently moved to Vale to attend Beacon, has never competed in any Vale regional tournaments. So Weiss wasn't aware of the full range of Penny's abilities. She had explained to Weiss that her father felt it was safer for her to learn here since the Red Claw was so active back in Mantle.

Although, they had only encountered a pair of boarbatusk, she did perform satisfactory to Weiss high standards. And even if she was quite talkative, she didn't seem to mind Weiss lack of interactions. Which suited Weiss, if Penny wanted to rattle on but required no responses from Weiss, then Weiss could deal with her.

Penny let out a squeak of surprise suddenly while covering her mouth with her hands. Before Weiss could ask Penny what was wrong a loud thunder clap reached the high cliff. Weiss's head whip back around to see what had caused the whole class to fall into a shocked silence. She felt her mouth open slightly as she saw a large, black cloud rise from the forest.

"Hmm, that reminds me," Professor Ozpin said as he casually sipped his cup of coffee. "We really should find a secure location in which Ms. Rose can practice her trade."

"It would be safer and easier for everyone if we forbid her from building any more high explosive devices," Professor Goodwitch growled out.

"Perhaps," Weiss swore he wore a small smirk as he took another sip, but it came and went too fast for her to be sure. Ozpin continued in the same calm tones as if discussing the wonderful weather as they were experiencing on this day. "However, she is here to hone her skills and we would be doing not only her, but the rest of the world a disservice if didn't allow her to enhance all of her talents. Plus, if we allow her to work in the open, it would discourage her from using her dorm room. Which, in the long run, would be safer for her classmates."

 _They seemed to absolutely convince it is that Signal girl,_ abstractly, Weiss agree with Professor Goodwitch as some of the more choice rumors, which she had initially discounted as mere exaggeration of the fifteen year old girl, ran to the forefront of her mind.

Forbidding that accused lunatic access to explosives would be safer for all but, then again, the same rumors also show that neither she nor her older sister was very good at paying attention to the rules when it didn't suit their short term desires. The widely viewed video of their chase on the CCCT the other night proved they didn't have much in the way of common sense or even the tiniest bit of concern for the welfare of others. Weiss had not a shred of doubt that this Rose character would use her dorm room to make bombs, without any supervision, if they gave her a half a chance and in doing so; she would kill them all.

Professor Goodwitch must have had the same thoughts as she, grudging, acquiesces the request. Then she seems to remember Weiss and Penny was still standing next to her. "You may wait with the rest of the students until all parties have returned." Then under her breath, Goodwitch went on to say, "if they hadn't blown themselves back to the campus."

As Weiss nodded to the two older professors, she, again, could have sworn that a hint of a smile was on Ozpin's lips. With Penny in tow, she causally made her way to Pyrrha and Blake, who were standing together but apart from the other, lesser, students.

"So who is your partner," Blake asked quietly.

"My name is Penny, at your service, and I am combat ready!" The orange hair girl said brightly with a salute.

"Penny, this is Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna, they are two of the best fighters in the school. Ladies, this Penny, she is from Mantel, and has had private tutors as well." After a round of polite nods, Weiss asked them, "So, who did you two end up with?"

"Well, interesting enough, it seems that we have been paired up with each other," Pyrrha said in low tones after both girls gave each other measured stares.

Only years of practice kept the annoyance from showing on her face. _Great,_ Weiss thought, _how am I going to get past these two together._ "Congratulation, you will make an unstoppable team."

"Sure," Pyrrha said, not sounding as thrilled as she should. Weiss made a note of both of their reactions for later study as Pyrrha asked Weiss. "So, what was that explosion from?"

Pitching her voice so her words would not travel beyond their tiny group, "They seem to believe the young girl from Signal had explosives on her." Then she raised an eyebrow as she added, "home made explosive device."

"It is consistent with the rumor abilities I had access to last night," Penny, thankfully, understood the need to keep her voice low as well.

Weiss had wondered if the girl had the understanding that speaking loudly, as she had all morning, was, at times, inappropriate. One less thing Weiss would have to worry about now, the girl did understand the concept of discreteness.

"Hopefully, they will squash her when she gets back. The last thing we need is someone as immature as she apparently is, running around playing with bombs." Blake said grimly.

"Apparently not," Weiss let out a small sigh in annoyance. "Professor Ozpin was making notes to have a secure location set aside for her to practice her skills."

"Nice," Pyrrha tone was anything but nice. Looking over at her partner, she went on to say, "We're going to need better intel on all three of them then half truth rumors we have now."

"Agree."

"I've heard the sisters had been injured at one of my family research facilities, have you heard the same?" Weiss asked after making a strategical decision on the fly. True, the two taller ladies were standing between her and being recognized as the best of the best, but sometimes, one must focus on other considerations to reach your goals. Eliminating the Signal trio as a threat would take not only Penny but Pyrrha and Blake as well. When no one contradicted her, Weiss went on. "Then my family will have a file on them. It will take a bit of time, but I should be able to acquire any information that they have gathered on them. I believe it is in all of our best interest to work together on this … problem. I will be willing to share any intel I may receive if the two of you would reciprocate."

Weiss had been preparing for a short negotiation session, but pleasantly surprise that after a quick glance the other pair quickly agreed. Which was good, since she was sure that it would take a group effort to keep the interlopers in line. _And maybe I will find out also how to surpass Pyrrha and Blake as well._


	6. Chapter 6

Velvet slowly got to her feet while the haze of smoke and dust still hung in the air, making it a bit difficult to see the slightly larger clearing clearly. The Death Stalker, both halves, was slowly turning to black dust as the monkey faunas, whom Velvet had seen with Ruby and her sister the night before let out the question that she had been wondering herself.

"What the blazes was that!"

"Did you see that," Ruby screamed out cheerfully from somewhere to Velvet's right. "It works! Look at the size of that crater! Freaking Jimmy Crickets! I knew it would work!"

"Ruby!" That female voice had to be Yang's, which sounded as if she was off to Velvet's left, but was quickly on the move. "What did dad tell you about using your bombs around people!"

"Ow, my head." The tall, lanky blond human male on the ground next to her moaned out.

Velvet leaned down to help the man stand on his two legs as the three siblings argue among themselves. He was wearing an odd assortment of gear, he had chest, shoulder, arm and knee guards over his simple hoodie jacket, blue jeans and sneakers. With his sword on his belt, Velvet assumed he was a knight warrior, but he was more dressed as if he was on his way to a bad costume party. Even his gloves were more of the day labor's work gloves than the kind most knights favored. Velvet refrained from inquiring into his odd assortment, mostly from a suspicion he was in no financial position to acquire the proper gear. Instead, she asked him about his injuries.

"Except to my pride? Yeah, I am good now. Thanks for the help."

"Oh good, my hero is awake," a younger, higher pitch voice, not far from Ruby's own pitch, said from behind them. Velvet saw a svelte, wild mass of curly red hair girl, who is maybe five feet four, dressed in a dark green, mid thigh dress with a dull orange, half jacket that match her boots, gloves, belt and quiver. Her small, flat, breastplate and stockings were a brilliant white, or should have been if she hadn't been tussling around on the ground, first by Ruby then by the resulting explosion. Her crest is a green four leaf clover in a circle of white with an orange border, it was over her heart on her breastplate. In withering sarcasm, the girl went on, "My knight in shiny armor you save me, I am now safe from the evil Grimm forever! Be still my beating heart. Now I can live happily ever after."

"Er, sorry about that Patrica," the man said looking properly submissive.

"Sorry he say," Patrica mumbled before poking him in the chest. "No more caves, Jaune, got it! I would like to at least live long enough to make it past our first week." The boy, Jaune, mumbled out something that sounded like apology as the girl held her hand out to Velvet. "I'm Patrica Ivy by the way, and he is Jaune Arc, thanks for the assist. You guys showed up in the nick of time."

"A pleasure to meet both of you, my name is Velvet Scarlatina, mage, at your service." Velvet gave them both a bow and tipping her top hat them before giving them a warm smile. "And there is no need to thank me, for whatever small part I played, as it is always pleasing to assist a fellow Hunter. Most of the credit belongs to my new partner ..."

Velvet was cut off by a whirlwind, that exploded between her and her new friends.

"Ruby Rose! Slow down!" Yang screamed at Ruby practically bounces around the three of them like a small chipmunk.

"Did you see that? I mean, I knew that the explosion was going to be energetic, my calculation proves that long before I set it off, even if the energy release was slightly larger then I had anticipated. I had deduced the positive consequences of adding a bit more of my latest, specialize formula of Red Dust, at a ratio of 1/100 ppm to the chemical cocktail already present in even the most standard bombs, would increase the radius of the blast by 2.98 percent; actually I think is closer to 5 percent based on the actual size of the crater, but either way, to finally get to see it actually happen! I am just so excited! I need to make some more ..."

"No!" Yang screamed, practically pulling her own hair out of her head as she caught up to the energetic girl. "No more untested bombs!"

"What are you talking about? We just ran a test and it proves successful! Look at that crater!" Ruby squeaked out that last part, Velvet never heard anyone squeak with such enthusiasm before today. Especially about something like … bombs.

"Wait!" Patrica asked, Velvet watched in amazement as Ruby came to an absolute stop in front of the girl, staring intently at her from behind her goggles … a cute blush beginning to appear on her cheeks. "What do you mean 'untested'?"

"Well, the detonator and timer are standardized off the shelf equipment," Ruby said as her face match her name. "The chemical reaction of the Red Dust is … kind of … my own formula."

"So you didn't know if it would work?" Patrica squeaked out, causing Ruby to pull up her goggles and shake her head, quite violently.

"No, no, I knew it would work," Ruby said, placing a calming hand on her arm. "My calculations almost, always, never fail me. I knew it would work … mostly ... pretty sure. Anyways, I would have tested before today, except my dad, for some reason, has forbid me from testing anymore of my cocktails after that one, very minor, small miscalculation, so small minor it isn't even worth mentioning and was really far less significant then everyone makes it out to be at the time, with my math..."

"It wasn't a 'small' anything!" Yang rolled her eyes and cross her arms, she seemed to be shaking slightly as Ruby spun on her.

"Hush! We needed a new roof anyways," Ruby said defiantly as she swung back around to Patrica and meekly went on but still grinning broadly. "So you see, you were perfectly safe, I would never knowing risk … err … um, I didn't get your name, did I? Sorry, I was so wrapped up in my explanation that I completely forgot the most basic etiquette for greeting those I never met before. Thank goodness Qber isn't here, he would be all like 'Miss Rose, why don't you ever listen to me'. He knows that I do listen and I do remember what he says, I mean I kind of have no choice since I have a recorder memory after all. Personally, I think he just likes to hear himself talk. So I should ask you for your name before going any further in this conversation. I mean I can't just go around saying 'Hey, you' because that would be very rude. And I prefer not to be rude to anyone, well, unless they are rude to me first then I am all like 'Fiddle Sticks to you too!' Plus, if I did just yelled out 'Hey beautiful' then everybody within the sound of my voice would keep looking around whenever I shout that out in a crowd. And … and … did-did-did I just say that … out loud?" Ruby's eyes went huge while her mouth kept moving without any words coming out. After a couple, very awkward moments, she stuttered out, "I mean not that I find you very attractive … wait; no that came out wrong. I do find you … err ... I mean I think on a scale of 1 to 10 you would be like 20 but not in an 'I want to date you' attractive, attractive. Not that I would ever turn you down if you did ask me out. It would be, you know, like a completely stupid of me to say no and … and … did … what did I just say?"

Velvet and everyone else in the group just stare at the little red face girl as she again looked like a fish out of water. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yang, not reacting in horror or joy, but instead she was just shaking her head in frustration.

"I'm … I'm sorry! I'm babbling! I don't mean to babble, I'm not normally like this, well, except when one of my inventions work then it's off to the races. But I am never like this when I met someone new or talking to anyone, granted most people don't like talking to me. Most of them are like 'Ewe, the mad genius is trying to kill me'. Which is completely untrue, I haven't tried to kill anyone, well, except those gangster the other night, but only because they're trying to kill me and even then I didn't kill anyone them. Still, normally, I have to work at wanting to communicate with people, but with you I keep saying the first thing that pops into my head and I don't know why. Well, I know why, it's just weird because I never met anyone like you before … wait! No! No, you're not weird, I didn't mean it like that, I just mean you are just so dang pretty you're shorting out my brain? Was that better? That wasn't any better, was it? Why can't I stop talking? I really need to stop talking!"

"Then stop talking," Yang said, giving her a small slap on the head. "Take a deep breath and start over again."

"Right, deep breaths," Ruby repeated, closing her eyes, taking several deep breaths until her blush disappeared. Velvet watch her shoulders slump and a normal looking smile grace her lips as Ruby stuck out her right hand. "Hello, I'm Ruby Rose and I'm so happy to meet you and I could totally lose myself in your eyes all night. WAIT! No! That sounded really creepy! I mean, yes, you do have the prettiest eyes, I have ever seen and I mean EVER! Your eyes are probably the reason my brain keeps short-circuiting, but that … doesn't mean anyone should just say how beautiful you are out of the blue … wait! No! I didn't mean … it's like … um … because you know … you are so pretty and I know that you must have a ton of guys telling you how pretty you are, I am sure you get like totally tired of hearing how pretty you are and … well … this is really, I mean really came out … see, you are so, very beautiful … and I am sure it weird hearing someone like me … like really, really … I am really looking stupid … I am … so horrible at um … could … could someone save me, now, please." Ruby said with a small squeak, looking as if she wish she could melt into the ground right about now.

Ruby had told Velvet she wasn't good at meeting new people and how self conscious she was about it, this however was taking it to a new level. So much so it was taking all the self control Velvet had not to burst out into an uncontrollable giggles at the look on Ruby's ruby red face.

"Let me handle this kid," the fauna said with a grin as he step up to the very bewilder Patrica. "What my tongue tied little sister is trying to say, her name is Ruby Rose, the friendly one back there is our other sister Yang Xiao Long."

Yang leaned forward, staring directly at Jaune. "Try anything with my little sister and the police are going to regret finding your body."

"Friendly," Jaune repeated while hiding behind Patrica. "Got it."

"And I am Sun Wukong," then to Velvet's surprise, he reached out to place a gentle kiss on the back of her right hand. With a wink, he said, "We are all very please to meet your acquaintance."

"Well, well," Velvet said, letting a trace of a smile grace her lips. "Ruby never said her brother was such a gentleman and a smooth talker. I'm Velvet Scarlatina, and I am pleased to not only meet you, Sun and your sister as well, but also to inform you that I am Ruby's partner."

"Wait?" Jaune asked, looking confused. "You guys are related?"

"Oh yeah," Sun said, pulling Yang towards him with the smaller Ruby sandwich in between. While Sun was giving them a bright smile, Yang was looking as if she was ready to bite something and poor Ruby was still trying to dig herself out of the hole she was in, apparently by digging herself in deeper. "You can't see the family resemblance?"

"Err, right," Jaune said, clearly there was none but he must have decided to let it slide. Velvet was sure that in time, he would find out that Sun was a new added member of the family, made official only by Ruby's and Yang's desire to have him around. Instead of continuing that line of questioning, Jaune winked at Yang while saying, "Jaune Arc, like the name? Rolls off the tongue, don't it. Drive the girls wild." Yang responded by causally holding her left gauntlet up in the air and releasing a quick shot of flame. "Hmm, hehe, hot stuff, got it."

"Guess that just leaves me then," Patrica said, giving Ruby a shy smile, which got her to, finally, stop talking. "First, I really need to thank you so much for the save, Ruby. I was so dead if it wasn't for you."

"Aah, that was nothing," Ruby somehow ended up blushing even more, _how was that possible_ Velvet wondered as Ruby looking quiet bashful, swaying side to side.

"No, it was … you know … really cool." Velvet gave amused grin to Yang, who just rolled her eyes as Patrica began blush just as hard as Ruby. "I'm Patrica Ivy, from Mistral. Glad to meet you, Yang and Sun." She then turn back to Ruby, "You have lovely eyes too, Ruby. I don't think I have ever seen anyone with silver eyes before."

"Thanks, Patrica. Yeah, I got them off my mom … no! Wait!"

"Don't worry about Ruby," Patrica giggle as Ruby started to make that face again. "And all my close friends back at Unity Prep school called me Patty. I would love it if, you know, you can call me Patty if you want."

"Hey, you told me to never call you Patty," Jaune said, poking his head in the conversation.

"Try not to get me killed for a week and we will talk."

"I can? Oh, thank you! I will Patty, because, you know, it is a really cool name for a really cool girl. I have a nickname as well, it is Mad Genius … WAIT! NO! That's what mean people call me! I meant Tinkerer! Yeah, Tinkerer, because I like to work with machines. Probably more than I like working with people since people make me nervous since I never know what to say and, always saying the most inappropriate things and at the worst time."

"I still find that hard to believe Ruby," Velvet said dryly.

"It's true! You can't even imagine how weird it makes me feel when I am trying to sound all smart and then I stick my foot in my mouth. Qber says I must be the only person in the world who has athlete's mouth from all the times I stick my foot in my mouth … Oh! Wait! You have to meet Qber! He is my best friend! Like, after Yang and Sun, of course, and he is my robot that I built … well, rebuilt, actually, since he was created by the Schnee corporation, but they let me have him after that attack at their lab and … and I'm-I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are," Yang gave Ruby a slight tap on the head. As Ruby rub her head and staring evilly at her sister, Yang gave Jaune and Patrica a measured stare. "Could you give us a second. I need to speak to motormouth and her partner for a moment."

"Sure, no problem … I need to … go see if any of my arrows survive anyways," Patty was wearing an amused grin and with a small wave to Ruby, she hooked Jaune's arm and dragged him back to the battlefield.

"Aw! How cute!" Sun said quietly once the two humans were out of earshot. "Ruby got a girlfriend, Ruby's got a girlfriend."

"What?" Ruby spun around and shove her face within inches of Sun's grin. "What are you talking about?"

"Blushing, tongue tied, 'You are so beautiful'," Sun did a pretty good intimation of Ruby's confession.

"Shut up, I am …I'm just not good at meeting people, that is all!"

"Ruby, your face was redder than her hair, and that takes some serious blushing," Velvet giggled as Ruby went red again. "I'm surprised you can stand upright with all that blood rushing towards your face. Plus, I wish, oh how I wish, I had a mirror, so you could see that incredible adorable expression on your face when she spoke to you."

"That doesn't … doesn't …"

"And when you met me, you were quite able to articulate your positions and desires."

"Strange," Sun said, giving Ruby a once over. "You had no problem when you met me as well."

"Why would I? We met on the way to the police station.

"Hmm, Miss Scarlatina, I think I'm sensing a pattern here." Sun said ignoring Ruby's glare.

"As do I, could it be the nature of our nature?"

"What?! I have no problem with you guys just because you're Faunas."

"I don't think so, several humans talked to her last night, very briefly, and she was as cool as ice then." Sun said, ignoring Ruby while walking slowly around Ruby to stand next to Velvet with a hand rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "Plus, I bet Ruby has no idea what Patty's partner's name is?"

"I would but no one has said what his name is yet."

"Were they of the male or female persuasion?"

"Both, but none of them seems to be as 'cute' as Ruby claims Miss Ivy is."

"Hey! I never said she was cute!"

"This is a fact. I believe the adjective she employed was 'beautiful'."

"I … I … didn't mean it like that!"

"So you don't think she is beautiful?" Sun asked quickly.

"Yes … wait! I mean no! Wait! I mean … I think anyone would judge her to be high on the attractiveness scale. I mean … you know … if one would … stop grinning like that!

"Patty and Ruby sitting in a tree ..."

"Sun, you're just being a meanie beaning!"

"It's okay, Ruby, we won't judge you. As long as you keep on treating her nicely and taking her out only to the best restaurants."

"Velvet!"

"Aw, it is okay, Ruby, we still love you" Sun had a grin as he made kiss faces. "Not as much as you love Patty."

"A tub of toothpaste, guys, a tub of toothpaste that is all I need to make your death painful and messy."

"Stop it," Yang tapped Ruby on the head again, causing the younger sister to wince in pain. "You know the rules, no hurting family or teammates. Sun, could you figure out where we are and where we need to go?"

"No problem." With a wink to Velvet, he bounces over to a group of tall trees.

"Ruby, go help them find Patrica's stuff. We are wasting daylight and we still need to find those relics."

"Right." Ruby said, giving Yang a discreet nod towards Velvet before jogging over to the other two humans.

"I just spent an half the morning convincing Ruby that I want to be her partner, however, I supposed it would be unexpected to assume you would take her word without prejudice."

"Pfft, I just spent five minutes watching Ruby introduce herself to my future sister in law, so what do you think?"

Velvet blinked, "Wait, do you mean she is serious ..."

"Who knows," Yang let out a what sounded like a frustrated growl to Velvet as she went on. "Patrica is probably the better pick than that Jaune the moron if I had any say about it. Not that I am any better judge of people then Ruby. Anyways, I'll worry about who she falls in love with if it ever becomes an issue, which is probably something I won't have to worry about until my own kids start dating. And I say that with love, but let's face it, what you just saw is the real problem. Ruby is completely out of her element when it comes to people."

"Drop her off in a junk yard and she'll build you an airship complete with some kind of super, unstoppable, robot army. Let her loose in a grocery store and she will make a bomb that could wipe out a city block. She plays chess against Qber, our robot, and they don't even use a board. They play it all in their heads and she wins more often than she loses! Hell, give her a book and she could recite word for word three months later." Yang said, flapping her arms around then pointed her fist at Velvet as she added. "Put her in a room full of people and she becomes a bumbling idiot who can't walk and breath at the same time. So you manage to make her trust you a bit; congratulation, take a bow. You have done more in a half hour than most people do in weeks."

"Yes, although, I had assumed that was mostly due to the fact I was willing to make the effort to engage with her instead of shunning her like her old classmates." Velvet tried to keep her voice light and even, thankfully not only what Ruby had told her about Yang but what those kids from Signal had said as well. Yang's anger just seems to ooze out of her, like it was a physical manifestation of some kind. It was difficult not to respond in kind, even for the easy going Velvet.

"And they will be with you too, Scarlatina. You're not Schnee rich, I will give you that, but you have a lot more money than those dirty rags you wear while pretending to be something you're not."

"These rags, as you so impolitely called them," Velvet snapped, part of her was amazed how Yang found one of her buttons so quickly and effectively pushed it. "They belong to my late grandfather, who started his business with no more on his rack than this overcoat and top hat. Even after he could afford finer clothes, he kept these pieces to remind him of his humble beginnings. So that he never forgets what it is like to be one of the not so fortunate. That no matter how big he becomes, he got there by being kind and honest to even his most humble clientele. I wear them not only to honor him, but to remember who it is I serve, why I wish to be a hunter."

"Will they remind you of that when you are shunned? When those whom you thought were your best friends sneer at you for being with Ruby? With me and Sun? Because, in case you haven't realized it, we are a package deal." Yang close the distance between her and Velvet, who tried her best not to move or flinch as Yang got inches from her face. "When you find out all the 'cool' kids are going shopping but fail to invite you? Will you look at that hat and think of how proud grand dad is of you? Or when the gang is going out for a night on the town and oppsy … your invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. Or the veil and not so veil giggles aimed at you as you walk by them in class? Are you ready to be an outcast, Velvet, are you?"

"I think you are over exaggerating the reception I will receive. After all, we are all adults here at Beacon ..."

"I think you don't know shit about people. Most people never make it out of the playground, Scarlatina. But hey, don't worry your pretty little head about whether or not you should believe me. You will have plenty of chances to see for yourself, and when you do, I'll expect an apology."

"As will I when I am proven correct, Miss Xiao Long."

"Yeah, right. So forgive me if I won't be holding my breath, Velvet. Anyways, have you notice the way Ruby looks? I'm sure you have been better about looking at her than Jaune or Patrica; Jaune at least had the smart to try to hide it. I thought that girl's eyes were on permanent lock the whole time Ruby was rambling. I almost drop my jaw when she told Ruby she had silver eyes, because her own green eyes never seem to make it that far north."

"It is a difficulty not to notice, since neither of you have learned much about the concept of modesty, have you?"

"I generate heat in battle," Velvet had to take a step back, Yang's smile was terrifying up close. "My internal temp can go as high as 104 degrees F, my skin can radiate a temp of 375. My aurora can protect me, but even so, I still need to limit the amount of skin that is not covered. Even my clothes are specially made to allow heat to flow away from my body and not catch on fire. Ruby needs access to her left arm, sleeves actually hinder her in battle. The less she wears, the more features that she had custom installed into her arm she can use. Besides, she has worked hard to look like that, why shouldn't she show off? Which is my next point, are you willing to train up to Ruby's level? Are you? She is small, she is an engineer, she punches like a little girl, she is going to need help on the battlefield."

"I was quite impressed with her fighting," Velvet snapped. "And I will have you know I am in good shape as well."

"Really? Could have fooled me since when I showed up Ruby was kicking butt while you were sitting on yours. At least Patty was trying to fight, poorly sure, but she was still trying to make an effort."

"I was treating a fallen comrade, Yang! Am I supposed to leave a helpless person alone to go on a glory kill ..."

"Glory kill? That is my little sister you ..."

"Ruby was able to take care of herself, you wanker! Jaune was out cold! I had to check on him before I help Ruby. And she was not only doing well for herself, but kept that Death Stalker away from Patty and me." Ignoring the suddenly flare up of flames around Yang, Velvet pointed her finger at her. "And I will have you know I'm a level two black belt in Ginseng Kung Fu and can manipulate Dust to mimic several different fighting styles as long as I have photographed and observe the fighter before hand. In my weight class, I have ranked as high as 5th in all of Vale, so you can take your opinions of me and shove them up your bung hole!"

"Feisty!" Sun chirps in as he suddenly pops out of a tree above Velvet, while upside down, to give her a friendly smile.

"Did you see it?" Yang snapped as neither girl broke off glaring at the other.

"Yep," he said, swinging down to the ground. Velvet broke eye contact to see him point back the way those two had come from. "We're further away then before, I hope there isn't a time limit or anything."

"They never said anything about a time limit, just return with a relic and survive."

"Either way, we better get moving," Velvet said, feeling some of her aggression melt away as Yang's aurora died down. "The longer we are out here the greater the odds of running into Grimm, which will only slow us down."

"Right," Yang spun around and let out a ear piercing whistle, causing Velvet to slap her hands over her ears, then she yelled out. "Yo! Lovebirds! Grab useless boy and head in that direction. Daylight is a wasting." Ignoring Ruby's indignation and Velvet's glare at the abuse of her ears, Yang, true to form, marched off into the woods alone.

"Congrats, by the way," Sun said, as the two followed Yang into the woods, "I think you passed."

"Thanks, I guess," Velvet mumbled. "I shouldn't have called her a wanker ..."

"Why not? She was being one."

"Why not? Because it was rude, it was ..."

"Honest," Sun said, cutting her off. "You want to stay on their good side, always be honest. Even if hurts them, they respect honesty. Feed them bull and tell them it is steak and they will abuse you … literally. At least, that was the advice their uncle and dad gave me. Nothing I have seen yet from either of them made their dad out to be a liar."

"Honesty, uh." Velvet said, thoughtfully as Ruby and Patty zoom past them to catch up to Yang. Velvet gave Sun a sly grin. "But I supposed teasing Yang about Ruby having a date with Patty, while she sits home alone, would be out of line."

"Oh no," Sun had the same grin that she wore. "I think that is way not out of bounds. It is almost required. After all, it sounds like something a real brother would do to both of his sisters."

"Oh, I agree," Velvet remembered how her older siblings mercilessly tease her about boys when she was younger. "I think as a teammate, I should make myself available to you if you need any help with that endeavor. It is only fair, I believe."


	7. Chapter 7

_How do I get myself into these situations,_ Ruby thought as she hiked through the forest with her family, her new partner, some totally annoying guy who seemed totally hopeless in a fight and … well ... her.

Her being Patty and despite Ruby best attempt of making herself look like a total goober who had the cranium capacity of a drosophila melanogaster, the bright red head girl was still, surprisingly, willing to converse with her. Even if Ruby, herself, was still having trouble connecting words in any meaningful way. Or keeping her foot out of her mouth. Letting her exasperation show in her voice, Ruby said, "I don't know, it just never came up before today."

"What? You never had a girlfriend back at Patch," the annoying one, Jaune, Ruby thought that was his name, asked for the millionth time.

"No! No girlfriend, no boyfriend either, I just … I never gave it much thought, you know."

"Leave her alone, Jaune," Patty gave him a look before glancing back towards Ruby. Her smile was just as open and friendly as it was when they first introduce themselves and again when she stabbed Ruby in the heart and ripping it out of her chest to hold up high above her head for all to see.

At least, that's the way it felt when Patty told her that even though she was flattered by the attention, and while Patty thought Ruby would be a fine catch for anyone, she was very much into men.

Which made Ruby to quickly assert that she, herself, preferred males as well, in a sad and deprave ploy to avoid alienating herself from Patty … which she just had to quickly amend, due to her inability to be less than factual while discussing any topic, by saying that she assumed she found men attractive but lack any previous empirical data in which to back up her assertion. Which, of course, because, you know, why not make herself look even dumber than she had already had, that qualification statement led her down a winding path confused rambling that even left her unsure of her true feeling because, gosh darn it, it just never occurred to her to think about such questions in the first place!

If she couldn't build it, fix it, tinker with it or blow it up, she didn't have much to do with it. She wasn't very good at dealing with people in general, since most people either tend to shy away from her or treat her as if she was a mentally deficient who was made of glass just because her left arm was a prosthetic. Even after nine years, she still wasn't completely sure who annoyed her more; the idiots who shy away from her as if she was a Grimm, whom would eat their children if they got too close or the so-called 'well meaning' fruit loops who kept telling her to not do something because she will get hurt while speaking to her as if she was a four year old. Either groups' offspring wasn't any better, especially after she started to attend Signal.

So after spending most of her childhood without finding a friendly face in the crowd, she never had any reference point in which to make such judgments; she never went to dances or been asked out on a date. Ruby never had a close friend to discuss boys or girls and which was better as dating material. Ruby never wasted her time reading romance novels, instead enjoyed mechanical and weapons magazines, computer system instructions and occasionally medical text and encyclopedia for enjoyment. Watching shows and going to the movies was mostly action slash adventure genre, any romance in them was immediately booed and ignored by the younger Ruby. Ruby had always been of the mindset of, 'why even bother with the kissing parts when there were giant robots to blow up!' Seriously, priorities people!

And the one time her family attempted to discuss such things, right after Yang entered that 'special time in every young girl's life', had been a disaster. Her dad and uncle were both so uncomfortable discussing things with Yang and Ruby, they started to do whiskey shots to calm down. This somehow led to Yang joining in because why not, apparently. Ruby had always assumed that at some point before they all got rip roaring drunk, the older generation was able to pass along some great gems of information to the young and impressionable Yang. And that is all Ruby can do, assume. Since she fell asleep, out of boredom, shortly after they started. And two years later when it was her turn, just about everyone was relieved when she declined the 'talk' citing her total lack of desire to explore that topic.

Well, everyone but Yang, whom Ruby suspected just want another excuse to get drunk, even if it was with her dad.

"She is a girl, you know, not some guy who spends every waking moment, trying to kiss everything on two legs," Patty's voice snapping Ruby out of musing.

"Hey, I had seven sisters," Jaune rolled his eyes as he walked backwards to face the girls. "I remember dang well how they acted once they turn twelve. It was like, Bam, everything they wore had to be in fashion, the make up, the hours in front of the mirrors trying to look just right so some guy, who they believe they were in 'love' with that week, would talk to them. Trust me, girls can be just as bad as guys, they just hid it better than boys."

"Yeah, I guess so," Patty agreed sadly. "My two older sisters were the same way, I just wanted to look nice so no one thought I was a slob but they always went over the top. Especially with those ugly dresses they always wore! Stupid looking, completely impractical for combat, dresses that, since I was the youngest, I got once they were done with them, whether or not I wanted them."

"I have always hated dresses," Ruby said with a smile, trying hard not to stare at Patty too much. "I have always refused to wear them when I was a kid. They're always too frilly and girly for my taste. Plus, boys clothes always held up better for the kind of games I would play or while doing chores. Once I started upgrading my arm and building my weapons, I needed shirts without sleeves to get full access, you would be amazed how little the selection of sleeveless shirts exists for girls. And lucky for me, Hunters don't have a standard dress code, unlike every other career out there, so I never have to bother with them, ever!" Then letting her expression reflect her distaste, "Or those stupid lady stilts!"

"What about the school uniforms," Velvet called out, giving her a smirk over her shoulder. "You do know about them, correct?"

"I'm still trying to find a loophole," Ruby yelled back at her then muttered darkly to Patty. "I read the stupid handbook, twice! I still hadn't found anything that could help me get out of wearing those dresses all female students are required to wear."

"Skirts, not dresses," Yang shout back at them.

"Whatever," Ruby glared at her sister's back as Velvet, Sun and Yang walked about twenty feet in front of them. "Same thing, you know. I mean seriously, who in their right mind would fight in a … er … sorry Patty."

Patty just smirked and shook her head as Velvet yelled out, "Don't worry about Ruby, I'm sure you will look quite fetching."

"You guys must have a different definition of fetching at Vacuo then we do here in Vale, Velvet. Because here, we would say I will look stupid, not fetching."

"At least you don't have to wear that neck trap."

"Hey, you want to switch, Sun? I don't know about you, but I have no problem being a cross dresser and I can make any suit look dang good!"

"Yeah, I think I will pass."

"You're just afraid I will look better than you."

"Well, hell yeah! Can't be out done by my little sister; guy has got to keep his rep up, you know."

"Ha ha, Ruby; you are a tomboy to the end." Ruby decided that Patty's laugh was the third thing she found about Patty that she adored after her eyes and smile, respectively. "You would give my mother kittens, Ruby. You really would. She believes that no lady should ever be seen in anything that didn't hid ones legs and shape. For her, a lady must not only act a lady, but be dressed as a lady at all times or else all kinds of horrible things happen. What exactly those things that would happen to me were, I don't know. She would just sigh dramatically and tell me to go to my room, whenever I would ask. It was because of her, I had to learn how to fight in a skirt. She refuses to let me wear anything else, even in the gym. My instructors spent a lot of time convincing her to not make me wear heels in combat."

"I feel for you, Patty. My dad didn't really care what I wore in public, as long as I covered my lady parts."

"That is the catch twenty two," Patty giggled a bit as she went on. "I never told my mom, I was afraid she would yank me out of class, but the things is, when you do kicks in shorts, certain parts of you stay hidden, while in a dress … they aren't as hidden quite as well as you would wish."

"Uh?" Ruby didn't feel quite as stupid when Jaune said the same thing … at the same time.

"When you do kicks wearing a dress or a skirt, they can see all the way up to your underwear." A tint of red began showing on her freckled face. Ruby though it was adorable, and had to look away before she started grinning like a idiot.

"Really?" Ruby and him echoes said in about the same tone of voice.

"Yeah, and … Okay, Ruby, here is a life lesson for you. When a boy has a smirk like Jaune is wearing, look out, because he is thinking dirty thoughts about … Okay, Ruby, you shouldn't … could you please stop smirking like Jaune."

"Sorry." Ruby hoped her face wasn't as red as Jaune as they spoke in unison.

Patty just let out a sigh while looking skywards but she was still grinning. And blushing. "Anyways, that is why I started wearing tights. Mom thought I was just being fashionable, I never told her how some of the boys would peek during class."

"Uh, I never thought about that before. I mean … wait! Ugh! Am I going to have to worry about that too! Stupid lady clothes!"

"I doubt it," Patty said, laughing gently. "We are required to wear the skirts in the classroom and at other times other then during physical activities. During weapons training, sparring and workouts, you are free to wear what you normally wear to fight in. So you are safe."

"That is a relief, but I still have to worry about classrooms, right?"

"Not unless they are crawling around on the floor."

"If it worries you, we can go shopping and buy you some tights to wear under your skirt," Velvet sounded wait too excite about shopping for Ruby's tastes. "That would be fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah, totally, loads of fun, can't wait."

"Not much of a shopper, are you?"

"How can you tell?" Ruby smirked at Patty while ignoring the looks from Yang and Velvet. "Yang likes to go and try on every outfit she likes and spend hours doing it even though she hardly buys anything. Me, I am in and out in minutes. Shopping is so boring."

"Gads, you are such a tomboy," Patty laugh while bumping shoulders with Ruby. "I'm going to have to hide you if mom ever comes visits, you would give her a heart attack."

"Hey, maybe that proves you are gay," Jaune said, snapping his fingers. "You know, being a tomboy and all."

That assertion brought Ruby to a full stop, with her arms on her hips, and shaking her head angrily. "No, just no. Being a tomboy is not something that only gay women engage in. The latest scientific surveys have estimated is only 7 to 9% of the female population over the age of 13 have been self identify as being attracted to the same sex while 37.3% of females over the age of 13 have been self identified as one point in their childhood and or in their young adult years as a tomboy. And there are no data either supporting or discounting that any female who is self proclaim to be attracted to the same sex would automatically engage in tomboy behavior."

"I'm just saying that I bet a lot of gay women probably started out as tomboys ..."

"Oh! Really? Do you have any scientific data to back up that assertion?"

"Well, no, it just seems to make sense, plus, you know, a lot of women who act like men also like women ..."

"Will you listen to yourself! Personal beliefs can not be upheld to the same level as scientific data. There is no way to prove or disprove a personal belief! Besides, stereotypes are not evidence. Stereotypes are inaccurate shortcuts for people to classify other people into nice, neat boxes without any experience with said subject or person in which to back up said belief. Seriously, how would you like me making an assertion that persons with a certain hair pigment are typically less intelligent just due to the color of their hair."

"Um … what?"

"Blonds, Jaune. Some people believe all blonds are dumb." Patty told him, with tap on his head.

"Well, that's just stupid."

"That is her point."

"Well, how do you explain it!"

"I can't! Pickles on the side, I just told you there is no scientific data which can explain why a small percentage of women, or men for that reason, compared to the overall populations are attracted to the same sex. The only common denominator linking all these women that can be assumed is their desire for someone of the same sex. Their likes in a potential mate can be just as varied as any straight woman as well as their everyday dress. Some prefer to dress in traditional women's clothing while others tend to gravitate towards more masculine style; just as a non-homosexual woman clothing styles vary among the populations. Heck, Jauna, you might even know a woman from your previous life that was gay and you never knew it, unless she told you." Ruby gave Jauna a measure stare before asking, "in fact, how do you know you're not gay?"

"Uh? What? I'm not because I know I'm not, that is why."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean, I never look at another guy and think 'wow, nice buns dude!'." Jauna gave Ruby another smirk, "unlike someone we all know."

"In Ruby's defense," Velvet said, turning around, speaking sweetly as if she was trying to mediate a fight. "Many women do look at other women and judge their looks all the time, if for no other reason than to judge their competition."

"Really? Er, … I mean, yes, yes of course."

"Besides," Velvet said as the other three join their little group. "What does it matter who is she or is not attractive to anyways? Love is special and should be celebrated regardless of who loves who."

"It's just … how can she not know! I mean, I have always known I like girls since I was little. How about you Velvet, did you always know which sex you thought you would be attracted to?"

"Well, yes. I knew from a young age what my perfect boyfriend would be like ..."

"Patrica?"

"Sure."

"Sun?"

"Girls just flock to me and I would hate to disappoint them, so yeah, I've known for a while."

"Yang."

"Never been a doubt."

"Then how can she not know!"

"What part of being ostracized, don't you get," Yang said crossing her arms. Ruby was amazed how well Yang was holding her temper down … so far. Ruby had figured she would have lost her temper long ago, just because they were taking so long to find these relics if for no other reason. "We never had a group of kids to hang with after school. All we had was training and our dad, whatever hobbies we had were usually things we could do alone. I kind of luck out having made a couple friends outside of school ..."

"Whom you still won't let me meet," Ruby said softly but not softly enough as Yang let out a frustrated growl before glaring at her.

"I keep telling you, you won't like them."

"You don't know that with any accuracy, Yang."

"Yes, I do. You don't like my tattoos and won't shut up about them! They are the ones who help me get them."

"What's wrong with her tats? I think they are pretty cool," Sun said, giving Ruby a weird look. "I've been thinking about getting one myself, who did you go to? Because I heard Hunters are almost impossible to be tattooed."

"Personally, I would never indulge in body art, but I must say they are very well done, the colors really work for you," Velvet said with a grin. "What don't you like about them, Ruby? Is it the color? The design?"

"Tell them," Yang said after a couple seconds while Ruby just crossed her arms and refuse to say anything. "Go on, tell them."

"You don't like it when I say anything, so I won't." Keeping her arms crossed and looking away from her sister's look of disapproval.

"Just … Ruby, it is okay this time. I know you want to say something."

"Nope, I will just be quiet."

"Ruby," Patty sang out in a sweet, sweet voice that just made Ruby's defenses crumble. She looked over at the older girl and her bright eyes and small smile … _Stupid cute smile_ , Ruby thought as Patty sung out her name again. "Come on, tell me, what about Yang's tattoos don't you like?"

"Err … no, you just think I am stupid and laugh." Ruby knew from past experience that many people found her reason to be funny, especially Yang. But she knew she could be strong, no matter how big that smile got, she could be … _Jumpy moon-pie!_ Ruby felt her whole right arm prickle when Patty just lightly touched it! _Mayday! Mayday! Resolve is failing!_

"Come on, I'm not going to laugh ..." Patty started to say as Yang just snorted. Taking her eyes off Ruby, she glared at Yang while saying, "no one is going to think it is stupid ..."

"Trust me, you will laugh and they will think it is stupid."

"Yang!" Patty hissed out before returning to Ruby, "come on, it can't be that ba ..."

"They're not symmetrical."

"What?" Sun sounded if he was smiling, not that Ruby could tear her eyes away from Patty, to be sure.

"Say again?" Velvet ask as Jaune started snickering.

Ruby had to watch Patty's expression, she had to know if Patty was thinking that she was too weird to be friends with, "They are not symmetrical. Some of them are 23/64 of an inch too big while other are 19/72 inch too small. Of course, those are just the average numbers and not indicative of each section as I haven't measured each and ever section of her body. There are parts I just … that would be just eww!" Patty look … Ruby couldn't decide exactly what she was thinking because Patty just stood there with a blank expression on her face. Jaune and Sun both started to laugh loudly, Velvet was at least trying not to snicker, but she wasn't holding it in very well. Yang just smirked while rubbing Ruby's hair.

"That's my baby sister," Yang said, while Ruby swatted away her hand.

"How the hell do you even know that!" Jaune ask, in between breaths of air as he was double over, laughing.

"It's simple math! I just measure a small section on both arms by using my goggles and use those numbers, plus her mass, height and arm dementions to estimate the mean size of each drawing of the scales on the rest of her body."

"It's art, Ruby, it doesn't have to be perfect, you know."

"I understand that Yang! I'm just saying that it would have been nice if they had attempted to be a bit more accurate in their drawings."

"Oh excuse me," Yang dramatically threw up her arms. "Next time, I will remember to take a protractor when I go back there to get a tattoo."

"Actually, a compass would be ..."

"This is why I don't take you with me! Only you would even think about something like that, let alone notice something so ..."

"So you admit it, Yang Xiao Long! You are embarrassed to have me around!" Ruby dashed over to her sister, ignoring the look in her eyes and poked her in the chest with her forefinger.

"I … AM … NOT … ASHAMED … OF … YOU! I wouldn't care except you don't have a fucking filter between your big brain and your even bigger mouth!" Yang swatted away Ruby's finger before poking back with her own. "You think you are being helpful but it always comes out wrong, you don't know how to offer constructive criticism to people."

"I don't see how informing someone that their artwork would be improved if they just applied some simple mathematic formulas before applying the ink as being 'a bad thing'!"

"Because it is not needed, Ruby! It's art! It doesn't have to be perfect to be enjoyed by others. Sometimes not being perfect is the point! And saying to an artist that her work is imperfect because of a flaw that 99.9999999 to the hundred thousand millionth decimal point of people would never notice can be seen as an insult! God dammit, Ruby! These are people, you know, you can't just blurt out whatever you think, this ain't rocket science!"

"Don't remind me, Yang! You're gosh darn tooting this ain't rocket science! I wish dealing with people was that easy!"

"You think rocket science is easy?" Velvet said grinning.

"Easier then people, yep!"

"I wish I could say that surprises me," Sun laughed as he place an arm around Velvet's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind very much about it. "But somehow, I can totally see it."

"So you, like, see everything in science terms, right?" Ruby looked back over her shoulder to see a peculiar smile on Jaune's face, it almost look smug.

"Well, yeah." Ruby wasn't sure where he was going with this but by the looks on the others faces, neither did they. "So?"

"I don't trust that grin ..."

"Well, maybe you can find out if you're gay by running a test, all scientific like."

That statement seem to jar Patty out of silence as she stomp over to stand between Ruby and Jaune, "No! Hush and just …. just ...will you just drop this! It isn't a big deal!"

"Yep, I was right," Yang growl from behind Ruby. "Bad grin equals bad idea."

"What is so bad about it? If she kiss a certain number of men and equal number of girls ..."

Ruby tuned out the rest, in fact, she tuned out everything as her mind began to race with the implication of his suggestion. _You know … he might be right!_


	8. Chapter 8

"It would have worked."

Patty looked over at her young companion as they made their way through the brush and jungle still looking for those elusive relics. Letting out a small grunt of frustration, she grabs Ruby's metal arm, forcing her to stop and face her. "No, it wouldn't. What part of this stupid idea don't you get is a stupid idea? I thought you were supposed to be some kind of super genius, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I have been tested and has been classified as an individual with above average score in intelligence, which is why my plan would work. I have the skills in which I could set up a very accurate, scientific valid, cross selection of male and female candidates ..."

"Ruby, for the love … if you go around asking 100 guys to kiss you, everyone is going to think you are a slut!" Patty seriously wonder how someone who is supposed to be so smart could be so stupid about people. Especially, after being ignored and shunned her whole life.

"It would be 50 males and 50 females ..."

"It doesn't matter, Ruby!"

"Ah! But it does if my experiment is to have any validity. The experiment is being conducted to ascertain which sex I am most likely attracted too ..."

"Ruby! That is worst part! If you tell people you want to kiss them to find out if you are gay or straight, they are either going to assume that you are, in fact, very gay and just trying to cover it up. Rather poorly attempt at covering up, so poorly done, in fact, that you will come across not only as sleazy but an idiot as well. Or, they will think that you really want to do more than kiss. As in, you would like to have sex with whoever you kiss, guy or girl. The guys and girls who you find that are game for this kind of 'test' are going to be very hard to convince you just want to kiss them and nothing else." Patty said for the fifth time since her newest best friend came up with this stupid plan. "Do you want every guy you kiss trying to get in your shorts?"

"Don't be disgusting, Patty! I would never do anything like that with any boy …wait! No, I mean … I … I would have to get to know her … HIM! I mean him, of course, him, yes … not her because that … well unless … you know but you … wait! NO! I meant him … totally ... him really, really well before I would do … you know … that." The face Ruby made when she thought of doing guys; that face alone should have sent flags up for Ruby if she was being as objective about this as she claimed. Patty really wished they had been allowed to bring their scrolls with them, if she could just get Ruby to see a picture of her face at that moment maybe the kid would get the hint and just accept the truth. "Besides, I am going to be very clear on terms and conditions of this test. I can't imagine how anyone who agrees to participate could possibly misinterpret the objectives of this test."

"Ruby! Come on, get real!" Patty said running her hands through her hair. "I mean you are a total fox; no guy is ..."

"No, I'm human." Ruby said loud enough to cut off Patty.

"What?"

"You said I was a quote total fox unquote, but I'm not a fauna. At least, I never been told that I have any fauna relatives or any fauna in the family tree."

"A fox is also a term guys use to rate girls, like a 'hot mama' or 'smoking hot piece of ass' or 'on a scale of 1 to 10 she is a total 20'. Just another way for guys to tell a girl, she is very beautiful. Understand?"

Patty watched as Ruby's face went from confused to understanding and then blossom into a full blown smile that took all of Patty's own will power not to completely melt as Ruby sly asked, "You think I am pretty?"

"What? Well … of course … I mean … you know … who wouldn't … um … um ..." Patty mentally kicked herself! _Now was not the time to sound like some stupid love struck preteen!_ Then she saw Ruby's face morph back into a confused look and she knew right then she was in trouble.

"Wait? I'm confused? I thought you said you were into guys ..."

"Just because I am into guys doesn't mean I can appreciate a girl who is as pretty as you. It isn't sexual or anything, you know." Patty said crossing her arms and trying to look unconcern. "Girls do it all the time, you know. I can say how pretty you are without wanting to kiss you or do any … other … stuff."

"Well, okay," Ruby said slowly. "Yang has told me that in the past, Velvet and you have confirmed that observation for me. It is just ..."

"What? And why are you wearing that smirk again?"

"Well, I am just wondering why you are … you know … blushing?"

"I'm … I'm … I'm not blushing ..." Patty stammered out, which to her irritation, just made Ruby smirk grow. "I am just … you know … over heating from hiking through the forest!"

"If you say so," Ruby said in a sing song voice as she slowly spun around and resumed the hike. Patty let out a small grunt as she follows her younger companion as they followed a very small deer trail. After a few minutes, Ruby spoke again, "you know, if you are so warm, you could take off your jacket?"

 _You would like that, won't you,_ Patty though with a smirk of her own before saying out loud. "Naw, I will be fine. I sure it won't be long before we find those stupid things and get back to the dorms." _And I can take a long shower, a very long, very cold shower_! After a couple more steps, a thought came to her and she asked, "Hey, aren't you cold? It is warm out today but not that warm."

"Why? You want me to cover up?" Ruby said over her shoulder, with a wicked grin that Patty couldn't help responding with a matching one.

"No, I'm not a prude, I'm not my mom, you know. If you want to walk around wearing that it's fine with me." Patty internally cringed how fine it was with her, hoping that it didn't show up on her face because that little tidbit would be just impossible to explain to Ruby. "Besides, unlike most girls our age, you have a body to make that look work. I kind of wish I was as tone." Patty then tilted her head as she grins, "Then again, I don't think even if I had the body like your, I could walk around wearing that little."

"You could work out with my team; well, Jaune and you, if you guys want to."

"You really want Jaune watching you working out?" Patty asked.

"Why not," Ruby said with a shrug. "He is your partner, provided he survives Yang's tender mercies. So if we are going to hang out for the next four years, hopefully a lot, so I'm sure he will be around from time to time. Plus, I would rather you had a partner who has some clue on what to do in a fight. Maybe he will learn something from working out with us."

"I am sure he is good in a fight," Patty said cringing as she put in a very timid defense of her partner. "He just started off on the wrong foot that is all."

"Sure," Ruby tone just scream skepticism. "Anyways, come work out with us and you will be looking better than me in no time." She then stopped and spun around with her hands on her hips and that annoying but welcoming smirk on her face. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you rock pretty hard, right now."

Patty walked over to Ruby, with a toothy grin, she took Ruby's face in her hands and shook her head. "You are incorrigible; you know that?"

"I try my best," Ruby said wearing that smile again.

"Well, I am letting you know," Patty said spinning around, bent over lightly to keep her eyes level with her companion but keeping smile on her face. "No matter how adorable you think you are," _which is annoying high_ , she thought as Ruby pouted. _Great, her pout is as adorable as her smile_. "I'm not switching teams. I will tell you the same thing I tell the boys. I don't mind the attempts or the flattery, especially the flattery, you may continue the flattery all you want; just don't be annoying about or get too touchy, and we will be good? Okay?"

"I will win in the end, Miss Ivy, just so you know. I should warn you that I have mad skills, the kind of skills that you have never seen nor will ever see again. I will find you, I will woo you, I will make you want me." Ruby said giving Patty a wink, then her face went blank as she stood up straight and winced. "I mean … no, seriously! What is it about you? Why am I being … I am never like … but you just make me so … so … "

"Flirty?"

"Yes! I was never like this before meeting you, never!" Ruby sat down on a log, Patty could see her face go a bright red and an amused smile before she covered her face with her hands. "I use to hate hearing the other kids in class wasting time talking all lovely-dopey to each other and now … ugh!"

"It's call 'growing up' Ruby," Patty sat down next to her, putting her arm, around Ruby's shoulders who was still hiding her face behind her hands. "We all go through it, you know, you just took … ah … bit longer than most. I mean, we all think boys are gross until one day … boom … we have boobs and think boys are not so gross as we thought."

"Got boobs and boys are still gross." Ruby looked up at her with those cute eyes.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, one day you wake up with boobs and think girls are sweet."

"I have had boobs since I was twelve ..."

"The point is" Patty letting out a frustrated sigh while Ruby sat there in rap attention. "The point is what you are feeling is something we all do, the only difference between us is you just had a later start then me. I had my first crush when I was just 12. I thought he was the greatest thing in the world, he … well, he thought I was a good fighter but that was it."

"Oh, no! Did he … did he break your heart?"

"Squashed it like a grape," Patty grumbled darkly as the memories forced themselves in her fore-mind. "He laugh when I told him how I felt. Jerk."

"He actually laugh at you?"

"Yep."

"Really? What a pile of cow chips! So how long was he in the hospital?"

"Hospital? Why would you ask ..."

"Some jerk did that to me, I would whack him a few times with Crescent Rose!"

"No, no, Ruby! I couldn't … it just not proper …."

"Good point, better to make it look like an accident. You know like 'wow did you see the way his locker just exploded like that … totally on its own.' A much subtler approach that takes time and a lot of planning, true, but just as effective."

"What? No, Ruby! Look, I just didn't want to hurt him."

"Why not? Sounds like he deserved it."

"At the time, I just wanted to, you know, ran away, crying ..."

"So would he."

"I was twelve Ruby. I didn't think about doing things like that to idiot boys. I bet when you were twelve you wouldn't have done ..." Patty got a good look at Ruby's eyes and that serious expression, which was somewhat disturbing, actually. She decided right then and there _not_ to ever tell her about the guy who ruin her love life during Graduation Prom, Patty knew without a doubt that Ruby would go hurt him. "Okay, maybe you would have but I didn't think about it. I just want the hurt to stop. It was horrible to go through but I also learn an important lesson after that day. Not only did I learn to keep my big trap shut but also how easy it is to cause someone pain without really meaning too. He felt bad, later, and try to apologies but it was a bit too little too late, you know. So I try hard to make sure I don't do anything like that to someone else."

"Is that why you are being so nice to me?" Ruby asked after a long pause.

"Maybe. Yeah, mostly, you know, it was such a humiliating moment of my life. I still want to cry when I think of it. So, sure, I would never do that to anyone for any reason. Especially not to my knight in shining armor."

"I didn't do much you know," Ruby said with a shrug. "All I did was keep it busy till you got your weapons."

"You also knocked me away from its pincer's, sure it was a bit rough but you still saved me. I will never forget that Ruby, ever." Patty said seriously as she stood back up.

"I didn't do anything special ..." Patty help Ruby stand, taking her real hand, they started walking again, to find that stupid temple. "Anyone would have done the same if they had been there."

"No, most wouldn't. Even those who want to be Hunters would have hesitated before charging in. Not you. Nope, you were all like 'Damn the Grimm' and came in swinging without a hint of worry about your own safety. Heck, did you even know I was a girl before you charged in?"

"Nope. Didn't even worry about it, actually. All I could see was someone about to be injured by a Grimm and I had to prevent that from happening." Ruby then went red face again. "Finding out that you were such a hottie, that was just an added bonus."

"See, you ask me why I want to be best friends with you, even after you made it very plain that you want to kiss me, and you do things like what you did and I have to ask, 'well, why wouldn't I want to be best friends with someone like you?'"

"I'm sure someone could give you a list."

"So what? Let me ask you this, if it was a dude in trouble would you have done the same thing?"

"Of course!"

"Of course." Patty repeated softly and with a bright smile. "And that my dear, is what will trump every list anyone can make up. You want to do the right thing, not because it will make you popular but because it is the right thing to do. Do you know how special that makes you?"

"Ah, yes … special. Joy," Ruby said, not even trying to hid her sour expression or tone as she let go of Patty's hand while picking up her pace.

"What? Don't you like being thought of as being special?"

"I am, at present, feeling very conflicted about being special." Ruby said after a very long pause. "Ordinarily, I am very incline to avoid having anyone describe me in those terms since past history has proven to me that being describe as 'special' has been detrimental to my interpersonal relationship with my peers. Whereas you perceive being classified as someone who is 'special' is a positive trait, something that everyone should work towards, I have learned that many end up resenting those who are outside their peers' norms. The line between 'admire' and 'resent' can often be very thin and fluid."

"Trust me Ruby, I'm not like those other kids you knew before, and I am betting at lot of the students here at Beacon won't treat you badly because you are different."

"Past result can predict future activities," Ruby said with a sigh that almost broke Patty's heart.

"Ruby, I won't, trust me."

"Hence the conflict I am experiencing." Ruby said coming to a stop and turning to look back at Patty.

"Well, believe me, kid. I am right, you know I am right. Just like I am right about you being gay …"

"No, we have yet to scientifically …"

Patty let out a growl, grabbed her friend and pulled her in to a tight embrace. She felt Ruby go stiff and saw her silver eyes go wide as her face went blank. "Ruby, do you want to kiss me?"

"Maybe," she squeaked out.

"Ruby," she whispered as she lowered her head a bit. "Be honest, completely honest, right now, Okay?" Patty felt her nod her head, "I bet right now your stomach is churning madly, right?" No words were said just another nod. "You palms feel sweaty? Your mind a blank? All you can see are my lips hovering over yours?" That got a big nod, "I bet you feel lightheaded and giddily, don't you?" Ruby let out a small giggle in response. "You heart is racing; you skin feels like it is on fire, yes? All you want is for me to stop talking a kiss you, right?" Another giggle as Patty leaned in as close as she dares, "Now, you are kind of hoping all those stories you heard the other girls talk about will happen here, with me and you, right here and now, yes?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"I bet you do," Patty whisper. "I bet there are a lot of girls you wouldn't mind doing this with, right?"

"N-n-n-no, no … just …"

"Ruby."

"Ma-ma-maybe."

"It's okay, Ruby, it is okay. I understand. And when I kiss you, I want you to imagine that it is not me kissing you, that it is not me doing all those other things with you but it is really …Jaune …"

"What! Gross! Patricia! Really!" Ruby said pulling herself away and gagging as Patty cross her arms and watched with amusement. "Do that with Jaune? With a boy? That just …" Ruby stop in mid rant then glared at her friend. "Very funny."

"It kind of proves my point, don't you think?"

"It's just … Newton's apple! Why can't I just be normal in anything! Why?" Ruby sat down hard on the ground and covered her face again, this time Patty was sure it wasn't to hid any amusement, just hiding tears. "People hate those who are different, they always do."

Patty walked over and knelt down before her friend. Racking her brain to find some words to comfort Ruby but she wasn't getting much. "No one is going to hate you Ruby …" She stops as Ruby looked up with a … ugly … glare and a sneer on her lips. "They won't Ruby, not here, not at Beacon. Most people will be leery of you at first, sure because you are younger than the rest of us and you are so smart the rest of us are going to feel like we are back in pre-school! But they will change their minds once they see you in action. I know I have! Before today, if anyone thought I would have a gay best friend who was two years younger than me, I would say 'no way Jose!' But hell kid, you save my life! And since then I have learned how damn special you are, how freaking amazingly smart you are and all I keep thinking is 'this kid is going places and I can learn from her, like a lot'. And … and you're not believing a word I am saying, are you?"

"Nope."

"Okay, how about … oh hey! How many friends did you have before coming to Beacon, like, from outside your family?"

"None."

"Well, then," Patty said with a smile, "now you have three. Sure, Jaune is a bit … well, he is …"

"Flaky? Hopeless in a fight? Dorky?"

"I was going to go for … err … nice. Yeah, he is … nice, nice is … good." Ruby let out a snort and her hostile look melted into a small grin. "And I am sure there is a lot you can teach him and you can learn a lot from him too."

"Really? Learn something from him? Right. Like what?"

"Well, sure, I mean; he is so bad a picking up girls, by watching him, you'll learn what not to do, right?"

"At least, I won't be the only one not getting a date while I am at Beacon," Ruby snorted out again. "Jaune and I can be the 'Saturday Night No Date Dork' club or something."

"See, a positive. Plus, if you haven't notice, no one else is really concern with you being gay, not your family or your partner or your friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then trust me, Ruby. It won't happen overnight but you will be the biggest and best thing to happen to Beacon in a long time."

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Ruby said standing up and holding out her right hand towards Patty. "Come on, we need to find those relicts before Yang loses her temper."

"Okay," Patty said taking her hand and allowing Ruby to pull her up. "Just remember Ruby; you need someone I will be there no matter what."

"I will hold you to that Patty," Ruby said solemnly. Then after a few steps, Ruby squeeze her hand, and slyly glance up towards Patty. "You know, there is one thing you could help me with, something I can't go to Yang for."

"Ask away my friend, anything you say will be between you and me, if you wish."

"That whole kissing thing? Is it complicated? Because I have never been kiss-kiss before, you know, and I was wondering if you could, you know, show me how it is done?"

Patty felt a grin spread over her face while she tried to glower at the young girl who was desperately trying to look innocent but failing as bad as Patty was at looking annoyed. "You are incorrigible." After hearing Ruby giggle, she finishes by saying. "Keep this up and I have my mom take you shopping and let her dress you."


End file.
